The one power
by Ivypool
Summary: Mosskit, Bluestar's kit who died in the snow long ago, comes back to life. She is sent to Thunderclan to be born from Ivypool. She sees this as a chance of a new beginning, Starclan sees this as a perfect chance to kill the evil once and for all. They make Mosskit have a prophecy and a little something extra...
1. The Star

A sleek furred, grey and white she-cat with bright blue eyes shivered with cold as her mother ran off, holding her brother in her jaws.

_I thought this was a game, but now I know it is not. Why would you do this to me and my littermates? Where are we even going? _ There where so many questions that the tiny kit wanted to ask her sleek furred blue-grey mother but the cold held her back from doing so.

The kit could only think of the questions and feel the cold snow grasp her and pull her close. She wished her mother would have kept her in the warm nursery that smelled of milk and broght love and warmth all the time. She wished that she would be sleeping curled up next to her mother in Thunderclan but instead she was out here in the bitter, freezing cold snow all around her.

Soon she stopps fighting, too weak to fight against the cold around her. She takes in a sharp breath and let it out, steam coming out and disappearing in the air. She slowly drifted off to a sleep, a sleep that would last forever. She would never wake again.

But then she felt something, something stir inside. She felt power and strength go through her limbs, for her nose tip to her tail tip and she felt cold and weak no longer. She looked up to see a fluffy white she-cat looking at her with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The kit asked, looking up at the unknown cat.

"I am Snowfur. Your mother's sister, and I am here to take you to Starclan, Mosskit." The snowy warrior mewed softly, but with much anger that she did not understand.

"Okay." Mosskit managed to get out as she stood. She padded over to the warriors side and then turned to look at her self, laying curled up on the ground in the snow. Tiny, freezing, and unmoveing. A sickly sight to see for such a small kit.

Then a blue-grey she-cat ran back over. Her icy blue eyes where filled with determination to save her kits and bring them to their father. "Mosskit?" The warrior froze as she saw her tiny kit. "Mosskit!" Her mother wailed and then started to disappear.

"Bluefur!" Mosskit gasped "I am here, right here!" She yowled, hateing the look in he mother's eyes and her wail of grief. Her determination had turned to sarrow, loneliness, and regret. But before she could do anything she found herself in a warm forest, with sun shinning on her fur and a warm breeze blowing on her pelt. Usually thia would be better then the cold snow but, now it was even worse.

"You can do nothing now but wait untill your mother joins us as well." Snowyfur mewed and touched her nose to the kits fur.

Mosskit knew this was true but did not want to except it, her mother would not ever let her die... Right?

**I know that this was not exactly what had happened but I just wanted to show the main character in a way. The second chapter will be up soon. :)**

**Any review would be nice. :)**


	2. A New Beginning

Mosskit layed in a patch of sun light next to a river that flowed beside the Starclan forest. Mosskit sighed as she looked into the water. Her mother had joined her in Starclan after being killed by saveing Firestar from the dogs and so had her father after being killed in a rock fall. But her littermates Mistystar and Stonefur, still have not joined them. She did not want to wait, she wanted to be there with them.

"Mosskit." A she-cat voice mewed softly behind her. Mosskit did not have to turn arouns to see who it was.

"What is it Snowfur?" Mosskit asked, still looking at the river.

Snowfur came and sat next to Mosskit. "Mosskit," she started "Do you want another chance to live?" She whispered quietly.

Mosskit looked up "Yes. More then anything." She looked at the cat who had broght her to the territory and had explained what had happened to her, and why. She had taught her that what Bluestar did was wrong and right at the same time. Mosskit had forgiven Bluestar but still longed to be down in Thunderclan.

"If I told you that you can go back and live again, would you? Even if you ont remember anything?" Snowyfur asked in the same voise that she always used to the small kit, soft, warm, and loving.

Mosskit thought about it for a few heart beats. "Yes." She mewed in her kit voise.

"Are you sure?" Snowyfur asked.

Mosskit nodded "Yes. Can you do that?" She knew the answer, why else would the Starclan warrior ask such a question. Everyone here said yes to it.

Snowyfur smiled to the kit. "Yes." She purred softly "Say a quick good by to your mother and father, then I will send you back."

Mosskit nodded and stood up. "Where are they?" She asked, lookinf around the forest and across the river.

"I will show you." Snowyfur stood and padded into the forest. Her bright white pelt still shinned, even in the cool shade.

Mosskit nodded and ran after the warrior. She was lead though the forest and to the Starclan camp. Here it was always busy, kits playing, families sharing memories, elders and leaders sharing stories and laughing at them, and much more.

"Bluestar. Mosskit has come to say good bye." Snowyfur mewed, padding up to a group of cats. The group was Bluestar, Firestar, Oakheart, and Longtail.

"Good bye? What do you mean?" Bluestar asked turning to look at the two cats then realized what was happening, her eyes filled with sadness and understanding.

"Bye." Mosskit whispered and pressed against her mother. "I hope to see you again, and you too Oakheart." She added the last part as Oakheart looked over too, his eyes the same way.

Bluestar licked the kit "I am sure you will." Mosskit purred and then padded over to Oakheart.

"Good bye." She mewed, and Oakheart licked her.

"You will be the best warrior ever, just wait and see." Oakheart ourred softly to his kit.

Mosskit padsed back over to Snowyfur and let out a quick sigh. "Okay." She paused "I am ready."

Snowyfur smiled and leaned down to touch noses with Mosskit.

Mosskit started to shimmer and soon desolved into the air. The last thing the small kit saw was the picture of her two parents, standing and watching her. Bluestars blue eyes looked troubled and Oakhearts brown ones where full of happiness and pride.

DOWN ON THE CLAN TERRITORIES

A white and silver grey tabby she-cat layed ina nest in the Thunderclan nusery. She was tired, was building on her fur. Her blue eyes where tired and showed the pain she was in. It was night time but, many cats where in the clearing, wondering what is happening. A ripple passed through the she-cat's body.

"Eat these herbs and bite the stick." A grey tabby tom mewed, blind pale blue eyes stared at her.

The queen nodded and ate the herbs and picked up the stick in her jaws. Her belly was swollen with kits that would be born soon.

"On three push. Okay?" Jayfeather told her and did not wait for any sort of answer "one... two... Three!"

The queen pushed hard and a small bundle of wet fur landed on the moss next to her. She panted. Was it always this hard and exhausting? She could feel the ripples shake her body and she was getting tired quickly.

Jayfeather licked the kit and put the small mewling kit by the queens belly. He then put his paws on her belly for a short moment "Two more, Ivypool." He paused "Push!"

Ivypool bit on the stick and heard it start to splinter a bit in her strong jaws. A small bundle of fur fell onto the moss next to the other one. She did not hesitate and pushed out the last kit with a ton of effort, it hurt a lot but Ivypool did it anyways.

"Good job." Jayfeather mewed simply and licked the kits. "Two toms and a she-cat." He pushed the kits close to her belly. "What are you going to call them?" He asked.

Ivypool looked at her three kits. She saw a large orange tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip. "Sunkit." She mewed, pointing to him. Then she pointed to a grey tabby tom with one large orange spot on his side. "Redkit." And finally she looked at her she-cat. It was a small pale, sleek furred grey-and-white she-cat. "Mosskit."

"Good names." Jayfeather mewd and then added "I will leave you rest. Congratulations." Then he left.

Ivypool looked at her beautiful kits and then curled up. _Thank Starclan he did not ask who the father is!_


	3. Mosskit

"Mosskit! Mosskit, wake up!" A voise mewed close to Mosskit's ear. A paw poked in her ribs. "Mom is bringing us out of camp!"

Mosskit sat up sleepily "Now?" She looked up to see a red and white tom, Sunkit. His blue eyes where bright and excited.

"Yea now!" Sunkit exclaimed, his kit voise squeaked with excitement at the end. "Fallow me!" He turned and ran out of the dark nursery and into the camp outside.

Mosskit stood up quickly and fallowed her bigger brother. "Wait for me!" She panted, trying to keep up. She was smaller then her two brothers, Sunkit and Redkit and they where hard to keep up with.

"There you are Mosskit." A silver grey tabby she-cat purred, her blue eyes where soft and loveing.

"Can we go now?" Sunkit asked, bouncing up and down. He was the most excited out of the three kits. Redkit was the most quite, but he took everything seriously and did not let go of problems lightly.

Redkit was sitting to the side, silently watching but his green eyes where happy and excited as well.

"Yes. We can." Ivypool purred, giving her kit a lick. "Now come on." She turned and padded out of camp. Redkit fallowed while Sunkit ran ahead of their mother.

Mosskit purred and padded next to Redkit. They where all five moons old now and they where allowed out of camp as long as they where with a full warrior.

Mosskit stared upwards as they left the camp. "Wow..." She mewed as she saw how tall the trees where up close. The trees where tall, they reached to the sky with their long arm like branches and it made spots of light on the ground where it filtered through the trees.

"Come on, this way." Ivypool purred, amusement in her eyes. She started to walk away. "I will show you a great place to play."

"Okay!" Sunkit mewed and ran after her. Quickly fallowed by Redkit and Mosskit.

After several minutes they came into a cmall clearing in the middle of the forest. It was surrounded by trees and the clearing was covered in warm sun light. There was moss along the edge of the clearing and a warm flat rock next to it.

Ivypool padded over to the rock and jumped over the low ledge and onto it. She picked out a moss ball and threw it twords Sunkit, who lept into the air and caught it.

Mosskit watched, feeling the warm sunlight on her white and grey fur. It felt good compared to the cool sahde that the trees offered on the warm new-leaf day.

"Think fast!" Sunkit yowled and tossed the mossball to Redkit. Redkit was busy sniffing ariund and just as he turned he got hit in the back of the face.

"Hey!" He squeaked and then picked up the moss ball and threw it at his brother. "Why did you do that?"

"I thoght..." Sunkit was mewing as Redkit padded forward, looking mad. Mosskit turned away from them and tuned them out. On the roxk her mother layed, bathing in the warm sun light.

Mosskit sighed and decided to explore. She padded to the edge of the clearing and sniffed around. Her ears twitched as she heard faint voices comeing from the other side, and then a hiss of pain. Mosskit looked a two fox lengths away and saw a hole. The whole was barely big enough for a full grown cat to squeeze through.

Mosskit padded over to it and gave it a sniff. There was definitely a cat there. She cautiously padded into it and fallowed rhe narrow tunnle untill it came to a hole in the ground that sloped down wards at a steep angle.

Mosskit stepped inside and then headed down. _What wouls cats be doing in a rabbit hole?_ The small kit wondered. It was several fox lengths down untill she came into a open space. It was dark and in the middle was a dark black river and on the side of the wall there was a ledge. But most importantly thrre was a group of three cats fighting next to the river.

Mosskit could not make out who it was but it smelled of Thunderclan.

"Come on! You will never be part of us with those moves!" A cat snarled into a cat's ear, pinning down another easily onto the round. The other cat smiled and watched, sitting to the side, his pelt shimmered slightly. There was something in the cat's gleaming eyes Mosskit did not understand.

"Who is that?!" The cat on the botrom exclaimed as it turned it's head and looked at Mosskit.

"Mosskit!" A cat snarled and let go of the cat being pinned to the ground. He sounded shocked and angered.

Mosskit backed away "Who are you?" She managed to squeak out.

"A better question would be, why are you here?" The much larger, shimmering cat stood up, a deep tom's voise.

Mosskit could not see in this light but she cound sence anger and could smell blood. Every muscle told her to run.

"You should not have been here!" The tom mewed again, voise riseing. "You have already seen too much! Your lucky that we are just training." He spat at the small kit.

Mosskit turned and fled before the tom couls take a step closer. She flead up the narrow tunnle and back into the clearing. Her brothers where still playing and her mother was still laying in the sun.

Mosskit ran over to Ivypool and layed down next to her, curling up and stsrtes thinking to herself. _Who where those cats? Why where they so mean? I thought that when you train you are supposed to use no claws... Where where they?_

**I am not sure if there are spelling mistakes. I tend to make a lot, please tell me if you see any. I whent back and look through twice already. Please review! :D**

**And thank you Wishheart01. :)**


	4. Apprentices

**Please review! I want to see how you like it. :)**

"Mosskit! It is today!" Sunkit announced running into the nursery. Mosskit looked up from where she lay next to her brother.

"What is?" Mosskit asked confused then after a heartbeat she realized what he is so excited about "Oh! Now I remember."

Sunkit smiled and lashed his tail. "I wonder who my mentor is." He mewed and then started listing the cats that it could be.

Mosskit turned back to Redkit. "Are you excited?" She asked.

Redkit shrugged "I guess. It will be a lot of work though."

"Don't you want to be a warrior?" Mosskit asked her brother, partly shocked.

"No." Redkit paused and then added and frowned "I asked Bramblestar if I can be a medicine cat instead. He said that it was fine."

"Oh, okay." Mosskit mewed and thought of training with Sunkit and having to leave Redkit in camp sorting herbs with Jayfeather. It sounded mean to her. "Well I hope you like it." Was all she could think to say.

Redkit just smiled and mewed in his unemotional voice "Me too."

Ivypool ran into the nursery and then picked up Sunkit by the scruff. "Hey!" The kit squeaked as Ivypool put his between her paws and started to lick him.

"Stop!" Sunkit yelled, paws flailing. His struggles got his no ware.

"No. Your not becoming apprentences looking like that." Ivypool mewed as she smoothed down Sunkit's fur with a ron of licks. She quickly finished and pulled Mosskit closer.

Mosskit there as her mother smoothed down her fur and quickly moved onto Redkit. Redkit purred softly the whole time untill his mother was finished.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from out side.

Mosskit's paws tingled with excitement. She ran outside with Sunkit at her side and Ivypool and Redkit behind her.

"Mosskit, Sunkit, and Redkit. Please step forward." Bramblestar mewed from on the high ledge.

Sunkit stepped forward, smiling and lashing his tail excitedly. Mosskit stepped forward the same way, her paws tingled with exitement, and Redkit just simply stepped forward.

"Redkit, Sunkit, and Mosskit you are all six moons old and are ready to become apprentices. From now on you will be called Redpaw, Sunpaw, and Mosspaw." Bramblestar mewed. "Foxleap, you are ready to take on your first apprentice, you will mentor Sunpaw. Toadstep, you are also ready to your first apprentice, you shall mentor Mosspaw. Redpaw you have chosen to learn in the ways of the medicine cat. Jayfeather, you are ready to take on your first apprentice and I trust that you will teach Redpaw all that you know." Bramblestar finished the meating by jumping down and walking over to Squirrleflight, who was heavy with soon to be born kits.

Mosspaw ran over to her mentor and touched noses with the black and white tom. She took a step and smiled. "I will be the best!" Mosskit promised.

Toadstep purred and mewed "I bet you will." He paused and then mewed "Comeon, lets go out of camp. I can show you around."

Mosspaw nodded "Okay!" Her eyes bright and excited.

LATER THAT DAY

"I am so tired!" Sunpaw complained as he wiggled in his nest.

"I am too. Now stop wiggling!" Mosspaw mewed, her brother had been talking ever since he got back from out of camp.

"Sorry." Sunpaw mewed and settled down, his tail still twitched though.

"Finally!" The apprentice sighed and then curled up in her soft mossy nest. After a minute she fell into sleep.

IN HER DREAM

Mosspaw woke in her nest and stood up. Next to her, Sunpaw slept soundlessly. His chest rose and fell slowly. Rosepaw yawned and padded out of the dark den. As she left the den as came into the camp's clearing. It was bathed in a soft silver light from the just over half moon above her head and the stars that shown softly next to it.

Rosepaw glanced around and saw Birchfall keeping watch of the camp silently. It had been three forths of a year since the Dark Forest battle and Bramblestar wanted cats to keep watch even though they where defeated.

Mosspaw noticed that Birchfall's stare travled around the camp slowly, esrs pricked for any sort of movement. As he looked at Mosspaw, he did not even pause for a heartbeat and he looked on.

Mosspaw thoght that was weird. She padded closer and poked him with her soft paw that still had kit fur on it. He did not move and kept his watch.

_It is just a dream._ Mosspaw sighed. She sat down for a few heartbeats and then noticed something at the edge of her vision.

"Whos there?" Mosspaw called, standing up quickly and slideing her claws out even though she did not know any fighting moves.

A tall handsome flame red tom padded though the camp entrance. His fur seemed to have stars in it. And his green eyes showed that he was calm in this place. His paw steps where graceful and made no sound, they seemed to barely touch the ground at all but, they left a glowing light where he steped that faded a heartbeat after.

"Who are you?" Mosspaw asked, fur bristling a little.

"I am Firestar and I have come to tell you something." The tom mewed, his voise strong and clear but yet soft as he spoke to the six moon old cat.

Mosspaw gasped. She had heard tons stories of Firestar and new that there where countless more that she could hear. It was just about all the elders would talk about. Especially the newer ones, Sandstorm, Greystripe, and Dustpelt who had joined two moons ago.

"Firestar? Your Firestar?" Mosspaw asked, shocked and knew that he could tell because he purred softly.

"Yes. I am Firestar." Firestar mewed, purring softly. "Now I have come to give you a message."

Mosspaw asked "What is it?" She was truly curious.

"The evil will rise once more and it is all up for the one power to save the clans. If the moss can't then the clans will fall and die. It is all up to the one power now." Firestar mewed, showing no emotion this time.

"What does that mean? Why don't you tell Jayfeather?" Mosspaw asked, curiosity turning confusion instantly.

"In time you will know." Firestar mewed and then disappeared, leaving nothing but air and the camp entrance where he had stood.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Mosspaw woke in her nest. _It was just a dream... From Starclan? Why me? How am I special compared to everyone else? _Mosspaw thought to her self. _I am just a regular Thund-_

She broke off when her brother, Sunpaw mewed "Mosspaw! Are you okay? You look kind... worried?" His eyes of consern for her.

"Yea... I am fine. Don't worry." Mosspaw stood up in her nest and gave her pelt a shake. She pushed the thought out of her head for now. "Lets go see if we can go out of camp and learn to fight or hunt." She suggested, changing the subject when her brother did not seem convinced.

"Okay." Sunpaw mewed then lead the of the den, he seamed less excited. He seemed like his muscles where sore feom the long walk around the territory, mabey they where but Mosspaw's was not.

"I am going to go talk to Redpaw first." Mosspaw announced as she saw her brother by himsself at the fresh kill pile alone with a mouse. The day was surprisingly warm for a new-leaf day. The sun shone brightly and warmed the cats' pelts.

"Good idea." Sunpaw mewed and fallowed as Mosspaw lead the way over.

"Hi Redpaw. How was your first day as an apprentice?" Mosspaw asked and sat down next to her other brother. His tabby grey pelt with the red spot touched hers.

"Confusing. There are so many herbs. I don't think I will ever remember them all." Redpaw mewed in his usual unemotional voice that gave nothing away. He then continued eating.

"I am so sore! I have never felt like this before." Sunpaw complained, confirming Mosspaw's thoughts.

"I am not." Mosspaw mewed, looking at Sunpaw.

"Lucky." Sunpaw mewed under his breath. He got up and walked away. But after a short moment came back with two mice from the fresh kill pile.

"Want one?" Sunpaw asked but gave Mosspaw one anyways.

"Sure." Mosspaw mewed and bit into the mouse.

Once they all finished their mice breakfast, Toadstep and Foxleap padded over.

"Ready to officially start training?" Foxleap asked, smiling.

"Yea." Sunpaw mewed flatly.

"Are you okay?" Foxleap asked his apprentice and gave him a sniff.

"Just a little sore." Sunpaw mewed, leaning away from his mentor "I am fine."

"Okay then." Foxleap mewed. "We are going to learn the hunting crouch today. Come on." He waved his tail for the two day old apprentices to fallow.

Mosspaw stood and then ran after them, Sunpaw fallowing as they left Redpaw alone.


	5. Training

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Blue The Weasel: Thanks. :) I am not vary good at spelling so I have to go over it a few times before sending it. Fallow and follow I always mix up but rhanks telling me. **

"Okay, show me your best hunting crouch." Toadstep mewed, Foxleap standing next to him and their two apprentices in fround of them. They stood in the training hollow.

Mosspaw nodded and dropped into a crouch, her brother did the same next to them.

"Good. Mosspaw pull your feet farther apart and even out your weight." Toadstep mewed. Mosspaw nodded and did what her mentor said.

"Sunpaw, lower your tail and pull your paws closer. Oh, and you don't have to have your ears layed back like that." Foxleap mewed, amusement in his eyes.

Sunpaw sighed and fixed his crouch but kept his ears like that.

"Good. Now walk forward in the crouch." Foxleap mewed.

Mosspaw and Sunpaw walked forward slowly. "Put your paws down softly and watch out for twigs and rocks and sticks." Toadstep mewed.

Mosspaw nodded and looked at the ground for sticks and stuff. She easily stepped over a twig that would have snapped underpaw.

"Good job." Toadstep mewed, flicking his tail while Foxlead padded away and soon came back with two leaves.

Foxleap put the leaves.a few fox lengths away from each other and then went to go sit to the side next to Toadstep again. "Try to get the leaves. Pretend it is prey. Sunpaw, you go first." Foxleap instructed.

Sunpaw nodded and dropped into the crouch once more he padded forward. He was about a fox lenght away and then jumped. He did not aim it vary well and missed it about a mouse length or two away.

"Sorry." He mewed standing up.

"Thats fine." Foxleap mewed. "Lets give Mosspaw a turn though."

Mosspaw got down low into her hunting crouch like earlier and then walked forward slowly, about a fox length away she leapt after carefully aiming her jump. She landed perfectly on the leaf and then picked it up in her jaws. She turned to look at her mentor.

"Good, Mosspaw." Toadstep mewed "But when your hunting the prey might notice your there before you jump so be quick with it."

Mosspaw nodded "I will." She mewed.

"Sunpaw try again. This time go a little slower." Foxleap mewed.

Sunpaw nodded and padded forward slowly in his hunting crouch. He stopped a fox length away, wiggled, and then jumped. He was flying for a couple of heartbeats and then was on top of the leaf. It still was not the best landing but he got the leaf. "Like that?" he asked, turning to look at the cats.

"Better. You just need to work on your landing but you will get that in time." Foxleap mewed "And when your hunting you need to remember to check the wind and make sure that the prey can't smell you because you are up wind."

Sunpaw and Mosspaw nodded. "Got it." Mosspaw mewed.

"Can we try something else now? I don't want to do this boring hunting stuff!" Sunpaw complained.

"Sure." Toadstep mewed "Lets practice a few fighting moves while we are here and then you two can gather moss for the elders and for the nursery. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw did it last and you can start."

Sunpaw moaned "Can't they do it themselves?"

"No, they are almost warriors and you will have to get used to it anyways." Foxleap mewed frowning. Sunpaw sighed.

"Okay, lets start training to fight." Toadstep mewed. "Lets start off with a simple move that all apprentices and warriors know. This one is better for smaller cats. It is called the leap and hold. You jump onto the other backs back and hold on. If it was a real battle you would get a few blows on their head of shred their back but since it is just practice, I just want to practice the move it's self. Useually a cat would role over if a cat was on top of them so you need to be ready to jump off. Got it?"

Mosspaw nodded and Sunpaw mewed "Okay!" His eyes where bright and excited again, and he had forgotten how sore he was.

"Sunpaw come over here and we can practice it along with a few other moves. Come on." Foxleap mewed and lead Sunpaw to the side.

Mosspaw watched them go then turned back to her mentor.

"Ready?" Toadstep asked.

Mosspaw nodded and then got down low. She then jumped onto his back and stayed there for a couple of heartbeats. When she felt him move and start to role over she quickly jumped off and landed awkwardly on the soft ground below. She turned around and saw her mentor stand up.

"Lets try that again and see if you can land better this time." he suggested and Mosspaw mewed "Yea."

Mosspaw did the same move again but was more ready this time and jumped off at the right time. She landed the right way and turned as her mentor stood up.

"What next?" She asked, tail lashing excitedly for the next move.

"Lets practice another easy one. How about we practice making your enemy fall. It is really easy. You back away as they walk towards you and then you stop, lean to the side and hook out a paw at their leg and it will trip them and make them fall. In battle as they fall you could pin them down or get in one or two blows. You need to watch out for their claws and jaws though as you lean forward." Toadstep mewed explaining the move.

Mosspaw nodded and backed up a few fox lengths. Then Toadstep started walking forward, his yellow eyes focused on her. Mosspaw backed away a few steps and then stopped. As he kept walking she leaned to the side and hooked out a paw. Toadsteps leg bucked and he stumbled forward untill he hit rhe ground.

"Good job." Toadstep mewed and stood up.

"Having troubles?" Foxleap asked as he padded twords them with Sunpaw and saw Toadstep on the ground.

"No." Toadstep shook out his black and white pelt.

"Okay, it is getting late. Lets get that moss and start heading back." Toadstep mewed and left the training hollow and into the forest.

The other three cats followed.


	6. The Secret

ONE MOON LATER

"So how was the medicine cat gathering?" Mosspaw asked her brother, Redpaw but knew that he could not tell her anything.

"It was... interesting..." Redpaw mewed as he sorted herbs out side of his den. It was sun high and last night he had gone to the medicine cat gathering for the first time.

"Cool... Have you heard the warriors? Shadowclan is starting to push the boarder line a bit." Mosspaw mewed.

Redpaw just sighed.

"Are you okay?" Mosspaw asked, looking into her brother's eyes like she usually had to do to see how he was feeling.

"Yea. Just tired." Redpaw mewed, blinking and pushing a pile of herbs away.

"Okay, well I guess I should be going. I have a patrole to do soon." Mosspaw mewed and stood up.

Redpaw nodded and stood up as well. He picked up his herbs and disappeared into his den.

"Mosspaw!" Toadstep called from somewhere behind her.

Mosspaw turned around and padded over to him. "Yea? Are we going on patrole?"

"No, we are training in fighting." Toadstep mewed and turned to leave.

"Again? Why can't we practice hunting instead?" Mosspaw asked as they left the camp and went into the forest.

"Becaue I want to train you and make you strong." Toadstep mewed.

"But I have only been training for a moon." Mosspaw mewed as they jumped over a fallen tree in their path.

"So?" Toadstep mewed.

"So Sunpaw does not train so hard." Mosspaw mewed.

Toadstep stopped walking "_I _am _not _Foxleap. Am I?" He growled, suddenly mad.

"No. I never said that you where! I was just saying that you are taining me a lot harder." Mosspaw mewed, eyes widening as he growled.

Toadstep turned and stalked away leaving Mosspaw to run after him.

When they reached the training hollow Toadstep turned to Mosspaw and mewed "Show me what you know." He got down, ready.

Mosspaw nodded and then took a step back. She paused for a heartbeat and then leapt at him. Her mentor ducked away but Mosspaw was ready for that. She turned in the air and laned behind him. She grabed his tail and yanked it, makeing him off balance. While she could she got a blow in on his side.

"Oh come on Toadstep!" A voice called out from behind them right as Toadstep turned around and lashed out at Mosspaw without thinking.

Toadstep took a step back as he heard the voise and Mosspaw turned around to see a vary large black tom with bright yellow eyes. He seemed to shimmer slightly and he did not smell like any clan cat she knew.

"Darkheart. I just did not expect so much for such a young apprentice." Toadstep mewed, trying to think of excuses. "I was just seeing how much she knows, it is not a real battle or anything."

"You should always think of it as a real battle because when one comes you wont be a mouse-heart." The tom mewed padding closer. "You should always do you varh best to win, Toadstep. I thought I taught you that."

"You did but she is just a small apprentice." Toadstep mewed.

"So? If she wants to be one of us she has to get used to it." Darkhesrt mewed.

"Darkheart?" Mosspaw whispered then gasped "Your the cat in the tunnle!" She paused "And you where there too!" She mewed, turning to Toadstep.

Toadstep just nodded.

"Who it the other cat that was there? Why where you fighting?" Mosspaw asked and then added as she turned to Darkheart. "And who exactly are you?"

"You don't need to know the other cat. And time will tell why we fight." Darkhesrt mewed, pelt still shimmering softly.

Toadstep turned twords Mosspaw "I have been training you so hard so that you can join us and learn what being a true warrior is all about."

Mosspaw nodded, but something felt... off. Something was wrond with this cat and she was going to figure it out.

"Well, I must be going." Darkheart mewed and then disappeared into thin air.

Mosspaw started at the space he had stood at and then turned to her mentor. "Can we practice hunting now?"

Toadstep rolled his eyes and smiled "Fine. Lets go." He padded away from the hollow. "As long as you don't call me Foxleap again." Be added.

"I never did!" Mosspaw yelled.

"I know, I know." Toadstep purred, amusement in his yellow eyes but, along with that amusement was something else that was not fully hidden.

**Sorry for the short chapter. :/**

**Review please! :)**


	7. The Dream

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Keeralie Starlight- Thanks for the review. I thought that Mosskit should have at least be made an apprentice so I remade her and put her in here. :)**

Mosspaw yawned and padded into the camp late that day. She had practiced hunting and fighting all day and had even met a cat named Darkheart. She wondered who he exactly was and why he was on the territory if he did not smell like any clan. Why was Toadstep not chasing him away?

Mosspaw headed for her den and layed down in her nest. "Hi Sunpaw." She mewed curling up and seeing his yellow and orange pelt.

"Hi Mosspaw! Where where you?" Sunpaw mewed, sniffing at Mosspaw.

"I was training all day." Mosspaw mewed, flicking her tail back and forth.

"All day? Why don't you look tired?" Sunpaw asked.

"I don't know. Now let me sleep." Mosspaw mewed softly, noticing that she was not tired at all. _Weird..._

"Sorry." Sunpaw mewed then curled up in his own mossy nest for the night.

Mosspaw sighed softly as she drifted into sleep.

IN HER DREAM

Mosspaw wondered in a forest. It was dark and hard to see and above her no stars or moon shown. The whole place smelled of cats, cats from all the clans and cats from out side of the clan. Mosspaw wondered on untill she found a black cat.

"Hello Mosspaw. I am glad to see you." The tom mewed, turning around. It was Darkheart.

"Why am I here?" Mosspaw asked, pelt prickling.

"Because I want to train you the right way, and to make you the best warrior you can be. You will be the strongest in your clan." Darkheart mewed takeing a few steps forward.

Mosspaw heard a yowl echo around her in the dark, silent forest and it made her jump "What was that?" She asked, looking around quickly.

"Nothing. Just some cats training." Darkheart mewed smoothly.

"How many cats do you train here?" Mosspaw asked, begining to get that feeling odd again, like he was planning something that had to do a lot with her. She did not like this tom at all.

Darkheart shrugged "I don't know." He mewed and gave a slight pause "Will you join us and be one of the best in all the clans?"

Mosspaw paused and took a step back, then nodded "Yes, I will." She wanted to be the best warrior she can ever be. Even if that means training with cats from all the clans and the out siders, but mostly she wanted to know what it was that he was planning.

"Good. Your taining will start tomorrow night." Darkheart mewed in bis deep voice and then turned and stalked away.

Mosspaw nodded and watched him walk away. Another screech of pain echoed though the forest and Mosspaw shuddered. Just then was taken to a different place.

The world around her turned jet black and then lit up again but this time she stood in a meadow and the lighting was clear. Mosspaw glanced around, confused. Above her a sun shown and there where clouds and she could hear and smell prey that was only a short distance away. Her paws itched to go and hunt but she stayed where she was in this unfamiliar territory.

A red tom padded twords her and Mosspaw remembered who he is.

"Mosspaw." Firestar greated her as he came to a stop in frount of her and then got to the point of his visit. " Do you remember what I told you?"

"I do remember it but I dont know what it means!" Mosspaw mewed to the old Thunderclan leader. "Can't you tell me?"

"That is for you to figure out. But you need to hurry or else every one you care about will fall around you." Firestar mewed, and padded away.

Mosspaw watched him leave and right as he disappeared she saw an image in her mind. She stood by Darkheart in the Thunderclan camp. All around her where dead cats and blood was splattered on broken dens and the walls of the camp. All the dens where torn apart and broken and at her feet layed the tree cats she loved most. Ivypool, Redpaw, and Sunpaw.

REAL LIFE

Mosspaw jumped up in her nest, breathing coming fast. Her fur was all spiked up and her eyes where wide with shock. She could still smell the blood around her and on her small paws.

"Mosspaw?! Are you okay?" Sunpaw asked, his fur on end to as he jumped awake next to her.

Mosspaw looked around the den for a few heartbeats and then let her fur settle flat again "Yea... It was just a dream..." She mewed but still glanced around. The smell of blood had faded now.

"Are you sure your okay? You scared me half to death!" Sunpaw asked, letting lay flat too.

Mosspaw nodded and then layed down in her mossy next in the dark apprentice den. "Yea."

Sunpaw sighed and layed back down in his nest, soon falling asleep.

Mosspaw knew that she could no longer sleep, even if it was still hours away from dawn but stayed up anyways. She did not like Darkheart and wanted nothing to do with him but she felt as if he was a problem towards the clans and she wanted to know why. Mosspaw stretched in her nest and listened to her brother's soft snoring as she just sat there and before she knew it dawn had arrived and light was streaming into the entrance of her den. Mosspaw could hear the sound of awakening cats out side and got up to join them.

As she left her warm, dark den she was suddenly faced with a huge gust of cold wind. She silently hoped to herself that green-leaf would come soon as she padded over to the fresh kill pile to get something to eat before training again. She picked out a not so good mouse from the fresh kill pile that had been sitting there all night and began eating.

"Hi Mosspaw." A tabby grey tom with one big red spot on his side mewed, sitting down next to Mosspaw.

"Oh, hi Redpaw. Want some too?" Mosspaw asked, pointing to her mouse. Redpaw just shrugged and began to share the mouse with her.

For a long moment they sat in silence, this was normal for her and Redpaw but Mosspaw broke the silence anyways.

"Feeling better today? You said that you where tired." Mosspaw asked after she swallowed a mouth full of the mouse.

"Yea." Redpaw mewed and then continued eating. They finished their mouse in silence.

"Mosspaw!" Squirrelflight called, her fur shinning in the cold morning sun light. Her belly was slightly swollen with kits and she would be moving to the nursery soon.

Mosspaw mewed a "See you later" to her brother and then ran over to Squirrelflight. "Yes?" she asked the deputy as she slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Your coming on a patrol with me, Berrynose, and Cloudtail." Squirrleflight mewed "Come on." the deputy turned and padded twords the two cats who sat, waiting at the entrance to the camp.

Mosspaw hurried after her and then left the camp. Mosspaw padded along side the warriors feeling weird that Toadstep was not with her. _He probably just slept in. _The apprentice decided and padded on.

"Mosspaw, you go first." Squirrelflight mewed as she stopped at the old twoleg's nest. It smelled of fresh herbs and prey.

Mosspaw nodded and sniffed the air. She had always liked hunting but her mentor had mainly focused on fighting. She scented mouse and bird and squirrel. Mosspaw got down low and fallowed the sent of a mouse around the twolegs nest and saw it eating something that is had between it's tiny paws. Mosspaw crept forward a few more steps and then jumped. The mouse slipped away and made a run for the forest. Mosspaw hissed and ran after it. She jumped and killed it in one swift movement.

Mosspaw picked up her prey and turned to see her clan mates watching her.

"Good Mosspaw. But next time check if your upwind or not. That might help and try not to get so close to your prey before you jump." Squirrelflight mewed.

"When _I _was an apprentice _I _would have been able to catch that." Berrynose mewed.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes and padded away "I am going to see if I can catch the bird over here." he mewed.

Squirrelflight just nodded. "That was a good catch though, a vary fat mouse."

Mosspaw looked down at her catch and noticed that it was fat.

"Berrynose, your turn." Squirrelflight mewed, flicking her tail.

Berrynose nodded and then sniffed the air. He then got down low and fallowed a sent into the forest. Mosspaw heard him brush against leaves on a bush and hen heard Berrynose mewed loudly "Stupid mouse!"

He came back empty-pawed and Squirrelflight mewed "I thought that at her age you could catch a mouse." she smiled a little.

"Be quite." Berrynose mewed and sat down a fox length away from the two other cats.

Just then Cloudtail came back, holding a bird in his jaws.

"My turn." Squirrleflight mewed and padded away. Mosspaw watched her as she dropped into a perfect hunting crouch. She padded forward slowly and jumped. She soon padded back over with a squirrel in her jaws. "Lets go back." She mewed led the way back to camp


	8. Ivypool

**Please review! :)**

**A Shadow With Black Feathers: Hi! :D I am glad that I actually know likes it. :) I am getting Spot to read this too. Oh, and yes Mosspaw is training in the Dark Forest.**

Mosspaw padded back to camp with Squirrelflight, Berrynose, and Cloudtail. They all carried prey as they entered the camp, exept for Berrynose. Mosspaw was heading for the fresh kill pile when Squirrelflight stopped her.

"Take that and a few other pieces to the elders." Squirrelflight mewed then set her oun prey on the pile, along with Cloudtail's catch.

Mosspaw nodded and picked up a rabbit. She carried the rabbit and mouse to the elders' den.

"I broght you prey." Mosspaw mewed around they prey she was holding as she entered the den. She set the prey down.

"Thank you Mosspaw." Sandstorm mewed, her, Graystripe, and Dustpelt had moved to the elders den just a moon ago.

"Could you tell Sunpaw to hury up with that knew moss? He is taking forever." Dustpelt asked.

"I will." Mosspaw mewed.

Mosspaw dipped her head and backed out of the den. She looked for her brother, who was chatting with an older apprentice. She was a gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, and one white ear, that was Amberpaw.

"Sunpaw, Dustpelt wants you to hurry up with that moss you where getting the elders." Mosspaw mewed as she padded up to them.

"Ugh! I forgot!" Sunpaw ran out of camp.

Amberpaw sighed and watched him leave, she had always had a small crush on Mosspaw's brother.

Mosspaw smiled to her and then started to search for her mentor. She soon found him in the medicine cat den.

"Toadstep? Are you okay?" Mosspaw asked, seeing a deep cut on hia shoulder.

"Yea. I think a thorn just got me while I was sleeping." Toadstep mewed.

"Why where you sleeping in? It is sun high." Mosspaw asked, not exactly believing what he said.

"I was tired yesterday and no one woke me." Toadstep mewed.

"Would you stay still?" Jayfeather hissed, trying to patch up the warrior's wound.

"Sorry." Toadstep sighed.

"Okay, well I hope you get better soon." Mosspaw mewdd awkwardly and then padded out of the den.

She walked over to a flat rock at the side of the clearing and layed down, putring her paw over her tail. She had nothing to do, she had already gone on a patrole and her mentor was hurt, what else to do but take a short nap? She quickly was pulled into sleep.

* * *

Mosspaw stood in a dark forest with mist swirling around her paws. _Not here again! _She complained to her self.

Just then Darkheart appeared from the trees "I did not expect you so early." He mewed in his dark and evil voise.

Mosspaw just flicked her right ear.

"Shall we start?" Darkheart asked, showing his yellow teeth.

"Umm... sure?" Mosspaw mewed and knew what he ment, the training.

Suddenly Darkheart sprange forward and knocked Mosspaw to the ground in a swift movement.

Mosspaw's head hit hard on the ground. "I was not ready!" She hissed, her mentor had always asked it she was ready before begining.

"A real warrior does not ask it their enamy is ready to fight." Darkheart pinned her down and whispered in her ear.

Mosspaw kicked at his belly with her hind legs but he did not move.

"Your weak. I need to tell Toadstep to train you the right way." Darkheart mewed and got up.

Mosspaw stood up and shook out her fur. "I am not weak!" She hissed.

"Yes, you are. You don't even use your claws in practice." Darkheart turned twords her, his yellow eyes flashed.

"Claws? This is practice! We don't use claws." Mosspaw mewed.

"Well get used to it. Here in the Dark Forest, we do use claws in practice." Darkheart hissed then turned and stalked away, melting into the shadows in the dark forest.

* * *

Mosspaw woke up, she was only sleeping for an hour or two and the sun was still high in the sky. She thought for a moment and then stood up. Mosspaw streatched all of her legs slowly and then started to look for her mother. She soon found Ivypool talking with Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe was telling a story and Dovewing sat there boredly, Mosspw knew that she did not like Bumblestripe. Ivypool sat and listened silently.

"Ivypool, can I talk to you?" Mosspaw asked.

"Sure Mosspaw." Ivypool mewed and stood up.

"Can we talk out of camp?" Mosspaw asked, tail flicking back and forth slightly.

"Of course." Ivypool mewed and led the way out of the camp. Mosspaw padded after her quickly.

Ivypool led the way to the lake and then sat down. Mosspaw sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a moment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ivypool broke the silence.

"Do you know anyone named Darkheart?" Mosspaw asked after a slight pause. She looked out over the lake instead of looking at her mother.

Ivypool's pelt prickled a little next to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard one of the elders talking of him." Mosspaw lied, looking down at her paws. She just wanted to know exactly who he was.

Ivypool sighed "He was one of the cats that worked in the Dark Forest for Tigerstar. But he has been dead for a long time and the Dark Forest was defeated more almoust over a yesr ago, so there is no need to be worried." Ivypool mewed angrily.

Mosspaw nodded "Okay. I was just wondering."

Ivypool asked "Mosspaw, just be carefull who you trust. All right?" It was obvious that she did not believe all that Mosspaw had said.

Mosspaw nodded then changed the subject. "Want to hunt?"

Ivypool stood up after a pause "Sure."

* * *

Mosspaw padded into camp with a mouse and a bird. Next to her Ivypool walked, holding two squirrels. By this time, a moon was high in the sky and it shinned coldly on her grey and white fur. And there where only a few cats who where up and awake.

"Good night." Ivypool mewed and licked Mosspaw's head after they put their prey on the fresh kill pile.

"Good night." Mosspaw mewed back then added to herself, _I hope it will be..._

Mosspaw turned and padded into her den. She carefully stepped into her nest. She looked from her nest, all the apprentices where already asleep. _Does any of them train in the Dark Forest? Or is it only me? _She wondered then put her head on her paws and fell asleep.

* * *

Mosspaw appeared alone in the Dark Forest yet again, mist over her paws, and no moon or sun in the cold sky. But something was different, there where yowls and hisses coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw cats. The warriors that Darkheart was training.

"There you are, you are late." Darkheart mewed, looking up from two she-cats fighting with theirs claws out, and padded over to the apprentice.

"Yea. Sorry, I was hunting." Mosspaw mewed.

"Okay, well you must get started because you have much to learn." Darkheart mewed. "Lets practice." Darkheart leapt at Mosspaw.

Mosspaw tried to duck away but it was too late and within seconds she was pinned to the ground. She did not want to use claws but she knew it is how everyone else fights here so she unsheathed her claws and kicked at his belly.

Darkheart jumped away before she could kick him and then lashed out, clawing Mosspaw's shoulder.

"Oww!" Mosspaw mewed and backed away. Pain shot through her leg and thick red blood came from the wound.

Darkheart laughed and sheathed his claws "You need to work with the other apprentices. Follow me." He turned and disappeared into the dark, misty forest.

Mosspaw had to run after him to keep up, her wounded shoulder made her limp along the way. She froze as they stepped out into a clearing and saw all the apprentices. There was five apprentices and a warrior giving them instructions.

"Snowpaw? Is that you?" Mosspaw asked, seeing the white fur of one of Brightheart's kit.

"Oh, hi Mosspaw!" Snowpaw mewed, turning to look at her with his friendly amber eyes. "How long have you been training here?"

"Just today." Mosspaw mewed, happy to not be the only Thunderclan apprentice.

"Oh, well then you have a lot to learn." A tall orange tom apprentice mewed, he smelled like windclan.

Mosspaw noticed that all of these apprentices where older then her.

Darkheart turned and left as the black Dark Forest warrior mewed "Mosspaw, come here. I will tell you what we are doing."

Mosspaw nodded and padded closer, sitting down next to Snowpaw.

**I am not vary happy with this chapter but the next one will be better.**


	9. Training, Wounds, and Warriors

**Thanks for all the great reviews. :)**

**Shadow: I think that she is Spottedfrost. I had Writers block or what ever it is called for a little. :|**

**Spottedfrost: Thanks for reading, Spot! :3 Hope you like it and keep reading.**

Mosspaw nodded "Okay, got it." She was still in the Dark Forest, and was training. She had learned the other apprentices names that trained here and the warrior that watched over them. The warrior, called Blackclaw had spit the six apprentices in groups and started a game as training.

"Ready... set... Go!" Blackclaw yowled and stepped back to watch the apprenences fight in the game. The point of the game was to grab the stone in the middle of the clearing and bring it to your marked tree.

Mosspaw paused for a moment and let Snowpaw in frount of her. Snowpaw ran strait for the stone, and so did an apprentice on the other team. Mosspaw ran behind Snowpaw, then jumped over him and tackled the other cat just before he grabed the stone.

"Oww!" The blue-grey she-cat that Mosspaw had tackled yelled. She was Skypaw from Riverclan. Mosspaw, with her claws sheathed pinned down the larger cat and kicked her with her hind legs while Snowpaw grabbed the stone and took off for his tree.

"Sheathed claws? Come on!" Skypaw yowled and suddenly surged upwards, throwing Mosspaw acrose the clearing. Skypaw let out a battle screech and ran strait twords Mosspaw, who had landed a little funny and hurt her paw.

Mosspaw took a step to the side at the last second and watched Skypaw run strait into a tree.

"Skypaw!" A small grey she-cat yowled and abandoned a fight with a brown tom to run over to her sister. She was Mintpaw of Riverclan and the brown tom was Treepaw from Shadowclan. The tall orange tom, Sunpaw from Windclan, stopped chacing Snowpaw to watch too.

Mintpaw crouched down next to Skypaw, who layed on the ground and nosed her. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Skypaw hissed, standing up quickly and shakeing out her fur. "I am fine." Her eyes flashed with anger and Mintpaw's flashed with hurt.

Skypaw leapt at Mosspaw and pinned her down. Mosspaw let out a small squeak as she hit the hard, cold ground and saw Skypaw above her, holding a paw high int the air. She was going to kill Mosspaw! Mosspaw closed her eyes.

Skypaw lashed out but hit nothing but the ground "Mouse-heart!" She yowled into the air.

* * *

Mosspaw woke in her next, breathing comeing fast and eyes wide and scared.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw, are you okay?" Sunpaw asked next to her, eyes wide with worry and tail puffed out. "You seemed like you where having a nightmare so I woke you."

"Yea. Now I am." Mosspaw mewed, breathing slowling down but her heart still roared in her ears. "Thanks."

"Mosspaw, is something wrong? This is the second time that this happened. Are you-" Sunpaw broke off in a gasp "Mosspaw? What happened to your shoulder?"

"Go to sleep!" Dewpaw hissed, amber eyes still closed. He was a gray tom with amber eyes.

Mosspaw flattened her ears "Nothing happened! Just a thorn in my nest or something." She lied, useing the same excuse as her mentor.

"Even _I _would not believe that, Mosspaw." Sunpaw mewed, he was serious for the first time in his life. "Lets go wake Redpaw and Jayfeather now." He sighed. "And hope that they don't claw our ears." He mewed the last part under his breath.

Mosspaw stood up and limped after him as he lead the way to the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather?" Sunpaw called as he padded into the dark den, it was the middle of the night.

Jayfeather looked up "What?" He asked grumpily that he was woken up in the middle of the night.

"A thorn cut my shoulder when I was sleeping." Mosspaw mewed.

"That is the same thing that your mentor said." Jayfeather commented as he padded over her and gave Mosspaw's shoulder a sniff.

Mosspaw and Sunpaw said nothing.

"Mosspaw? Are you okay?" Redpaw asked, looking up from his nest.

"Yea. I am fine." Mosspaw sat down, wincing as her shoulder hurt in the prosses.

"Don't move." Jayfeather mewed and got cob webs. "Redpaw, get some comfery." He ordered.

Redpaw nodded and ran into the herb store. A few seconds later he came back out with large leaves and a bunch of tiny, multicolored flowers. He gave them to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather sniffed at the herb and then picked them up in his mouth. He chewed the herb and then put it on Mosspaw's wound then qucikly covered it in cobwebs.

"Stay here and rest. Your not doing any training with your shoulder like that." Jayfeather mewed and then climbed into his nest.

Sunpaw mewed "Well, I got to go back to sleep. I have to clean the elders of ticks and clean their nests because I laughed at Berrynose." He lashed his tail "Good night Mosspaw." He turned and left.

Mosspaw watched him leave and then climbed into an empty nest next to Redpaw's. She sighed and looked around the dark, quite den. Redpaw and Jayfeather had climbed back into their nests and Briarlight still slept silently in her nest.

Mosspaw sighed and fell asleep, dreaming of hunting in a forest at sun high instead of fighting in the dark, evil forest.

* * *

Mosspaw woke in her nest. She stretched and looked around the den. For a short moment, it looked unfamiliar and strange. Then she remembered what had happened. She sat up in her nest and hissed as her shoulder was sore.

"Hi Mosspaw." Briarlight mewed, looking up from a pile of herbs that she was sorting.

"Hi Briarlight." Mosspww mewed, theere was no one else in the den.

"Jayfeather told me to tell you to talk to Redpaw about putting fresh cob webs on your wound. He is out getting honey with one of the warriors." Briarlight mewed.

Mosspaw nodded and stood up in her nest carefully. She flicked her tail good bye as she left the den. Mosspaw blinked in the sunlight as she noticed that it sas almoust sun high, even though it was about sun high the late leaf-fall sun was cold on her fur.

Mosspaw padded over to Redpaw, who was talking to Sunpaw as Sunpaw collected mouse bile with a stick to kill the elder's ticks.

"Hi Mosspaw." Redpaw mewed. "I have your fresh cob webs." He reached for a leave that had held a bundle of cob webs on it.

"Thanks." Mosspaw mewed and sat still while her brother carefully fixed her wound.

Redpaw flicked his esr in reply.

"Mosspaw, want to help me?" Sunpaw asked, looking over at them.

"Not really... but sure." Mosspaw mewed, she had nothing else to do.

Sunpaw flashed a bright smile and then mewed "Lets go." He mewed and lead the way to the elders den.

* * *

"All cats gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from the high ledge.

Mosspaw dropped the bundle of moss on the floor of the elders den. _Thank Starclan! My shoulder is killing me! _Mosspaw mewed. Her shoulder was sore as she pushed her way out of the elder's den and into the clearing. Sunpaw padded after her.

"Finally!" Sunpaw sighed "I don't think I could take any more of Purdy's stories about twolegs and being alone!"

Mosspaw purred, agreeing. The whole day it was all she heard.

"Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw step forward." Bramblestar mewed. The apprentices did, Dewpaw looked surprised and Snowpaw and Amberpaw looked like they knew that this was coming but was still excited.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw, do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked  
"I do." Snowpaw mewed loud and prowd, Amberpaw squesked excitedly, and Dewpaw mewed with a slight pause.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowstep, Dewpelt, and Amberheart. Snowstep, Starclan honours your skill in battle and strength. Dewpelt, Starclan honours your honesty and intelligence. Amberheart, Starclan honours your warmth and thoughtfulness. We welcome you all as a full warriors of Thunderclan." Bramblestar finished by resting his muzzle on each of their heads and the new warriors licked his shoulder in return like any normall warrior ceremony.

Mosspaw cheered "Snowstep, Dewpelt, Amberheart! Snowstep, Dewpelt, Amberheart!"

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Send me in what you think Mosspaw, Sunpaw, and Redpaw's full names should be. (Remember that Redpaw is a medicine cat apprentice.) :D**


	10. Skypaw

**Thanks for the suggestions! :D**

Mosspaw padded out of the apprentice den, her wound was all healed and she had been taking training easily, except for in the Dark Forest. Skypaw pushed her around and even tried killing her twice but the shimmering warrior seemed like he could not care less, and without Snowstep there she felt unwelcomed by being the only Thunderclan cat. Snowstep now practiced with the other warriors.

Mosspaw looked around camp, it was busy today because leaf-bare was coming up and they had to make some of the dens bigger and go on extra hunting patrols.

Around camp Squirrleflight organized patroles, Briarlight chatted with her siblings before they went off on patrol, Brambestar helped with making dens bigger, the elders ate by the fresh kill pile, and Foxleap padded into camp with a few other warriors.

"There you are Mosspaw." Toadstep mewed. "Squirrelflight wants you to help with the warriors den and making it bigger." He led the way to the den ware Bramblestar and a few warriors where adding branches and twigs the den.

"Okay, Brightheart you go help on patrols now that Mosspaw is help with this." Bramblestar mewed as he saw them approaching.

Brightheart nodded and then left. Mosspaw remembered when she was bothered by Brightheart's one-eyed stare but now she was used to it.

Mosspaw helped pick up some of the branches and put them on the den, they entwined them carefully into the den to make it bigger then added sticks and hold it up. Before long they where done and it had reached sun high.

"Mosspaw, your needed on a hunting patrol with me." Sunpaw mewed, walking over to her. He already looked tired from doing a boarder patrol and then helping a little with making the warriors den bigger, but Mosspaw carrying large bunndles of sticks and branches and twigs into camp and felt just fine.

Again she thought that was weird. "Okay, lets go." Mosspaw mewed and Sunpaw lead the way to a group of warriors. There was Toadstep and Foxleap and Icecloud.

"Lets go." Icecloud mewed and left, quickly followed by the rest of the patrol.

* * *

When they got back, they had caught a rabbit, two voles, and a skinny mouse. Mosspaw was proud to have gotten the rabbit because all the rest of the patrole looked exhausted. They put their prey on the fresh kill pile and then padded to their dens. It was turning dark quickly and everyone was tired.

Mosspaw padddd to her nest with Sunpaw and watched as he flopped down into his and fall asleep right away. Tomorrow was not going to be as busy because they had finished the dens, but there will still be extra hunting patrols because leaf-bare is only a few days away.

Mosspaw listened to the den for a moment, it had seemed awfully quite now that the older apprentices had left. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Mosspaw woke in the Dark Forest again. She sighed and looked around, then fallowed her normal path to the clearing that she useually trained in.

"Hi Mosspaw." Treepaw mewed, they had actually become friends in the few days Mosspaw had been training. Treepaw, Sunpaw of Windclan, and Mintpaw was already there. Mosspaw had gotten used to Sunpaw by now, she thought it was weird how her brother and him had the same name, but she was fine with it now.

Mosspaw did not ask why Skypaw was not here because she could not care less. "What are we doing today?" She asked instead.

The shimmering warrior, Blackclaw, spoke up "We are practicing a new move."

Mosspaw nodded, she was more then half way through her apprenticeship and she only had learned all her moves, but Toadstep had always told her that she needs to be better to be a warrior and Mosspaw wondered why, because he knew that she got extra training.

"Today we are practicing your first Dark Forest move, the Underbelly Slash. In this training we will not use claws because you don't know the move yet or how to get out of it. Got it?" Blackclaw growled.

"Got it." Skypaw said loudly, making Mosspaw, Treepaw, and Mintpaw jump. The three had not noticed that she had entered.

"Okay, Mintpaw and Treepaw will face each other, Sunpaw will face me, and Mosspaw and Skypaw will face each other." Blackclaw mewed, showing no emotion what so ever.

Mosspaw frowned _Is he trying to get me killed?!_ She wondered to herself.

"What's wrong, Mosspaw? To scared to practice a move with _sheathed _claws? I thought that is how you liked it." Skypaw mewed, coming to stand in front of Mosspaw.

Mosspaw said nothing, she just turned away.

"Okay, listen up. This is a hard move and I wont repeat instructions twice." Blackclaw mewed "Dart under your enemy's underbelly, slashing at the back of their forepaws. When they twist, expecting you to emerge on the other side, back quickly out of the way you came. Hook your claws into your enemies fur, and drag them to the ground."

Mosspaw nodded and turned to Skypaw.

Skypaw mewed "You go first." Her tail lashed once.

Mosspaw darted under Skypaw and scratched at SKypaw's forepaws with sheathed claws then darted out before Skypaw could react, then grabed her tur and pulled her to the ground in a swift, clean movement.

Skypaw stood up and then shook the dirt from her pelt. She narrowed her eyes "My turn." She suddenly lunged forward and Mosspaw felt her poke at her forepaws. Then before Mosspaw could try to react she felt a clump of fur being torn away as Skypaw tried to pull her to the ground.

"Oww!" Mosspaw yelled and pushed away Skypaw. Mosspaw stood up and shook out her pelt, seeing a clump of fur on the ground.

"Not my fault you don't wash your pelt." Skypaw hissed.

"I do." Mosspaw hissed. "You just want to make me leave, all because you failed that one time."

Skypaw hissed and leapt at Mosspaw, claws out and ready.

Mosspaw quickly ducked away, turned and lashed out at Skypaw as she landed. Red blood showed on her paws.

Skypaw let out a battle cry and turned, slashing at Mosspaw's muzzle. Mosspaw dusked down low, head almoust touching the ground. She thought for half a second and then knew what to do, she flashed out her paw and sliced at Skypaw's belly just before Skypaw squashed her to the ground.

SKypaw hissed and stood up, "You piece of fox-dung! I'll-" Skypaw screeched, rearing up for a death blow before being cut off.

"SKYPAW! STOP THIS INSTANT!" a loud voice shouted over Skypaw's. Mosspaw stood up and looked to see Darkheart, eyes full of anger. Just then Mosspaw noticed that everyone had been watching but did not do anything to stop Skypaw. "What are you doing?"

Skypaw turned and fled into the shadows without a word, disappearing immediately.

Mosspaw let out a sigh and stood up. She felt no pain at all, just that large clump of her belly fur was missing but the cats back at camp should to be able to notice.

"I thought this was a simple battle practice, now look what it has turned into! I-" Darkheart turned on Blackclaw but Mosspaw tuned him out as the older apprentices padded up to her.

Mintpaw looked shocked, Sunpaw just smiled a little, and Treepaw sat there with his mouth open.

"How did you...?" Treepaw trailed off "I-I mean, no one could beat her!"

Mosspaw licked a paw and brought it over her head quickly "I guess that she does not think when she is mad." She paused "It was pretty easy actually."

Sunpaw mewed in his unemotional voice "Good job Mosspaw."

Mintpaw still stood their shocked. "You beat Skypaw." Skypaw was her sister.

Mosspaw looked at her, expecting her to be mad but Mintpaw reacted differently.

"Thank you." Mintpaw whispered, smiling slightly.

"Your welcome." Mosspaw mewed, unsure why she was happy about her sister being beaten by a younger apprentice. She pushed the thought away.

"All of you, go back to camp. It is dawn." Blackclaw spoke up to the apprentices, Darkheart sat a fox length away, watching silently through narrowed to slit eyes.

Mosspaw nodded and then joined the other apprentices as they ran out of the clearing and melted ino the shadows.

**Any one know Mosspaw's power yet? Oh, and if you want to vote on Mosspaw's full name I am putting up a poll for it in my profile. Feel free to vote! :D **


	11. The Gathering

**Lots of reviews! :D thank you and keep sending more.**

**Creekfur- good guess! But, no. :P lol can you guess again? It has popped up a few times in the story but I only hint it. ;)**

**Frostheart321- I find most of my mistakes after I post the chapter so I am aware of it. I may be able to put Spiritkit in the litter.**

**Flower- Yes, it is Darkstripe but I wanted to make a cat of my own to put in the Dark Forest. :)**

**Shadow- it is called the one POWER.**

**Keeralie- good guess but no. Her dad will be revealed later in the story. :D**

Mosspaw sat in camp, bored. It was almoust leaf-bare and the fresh kill pile was now full while prey and all the dens where built stronger, so what to do now? Mosspaw sat and watched the camp boredly.

"Look at Sunpaw." Redpaw mewed walking over to Mosspaw. He pointed acrose the camp. Sunpaw sat with his pelt brushing against Amberheart, he smiled while she laughed at some thing he had said. They had been getting closer lately and it would be no surprise if they became mates when he turned into a warrior as well.

Mosspaw nodded and watched them for a moment longer then turned back to Redpaw. "How is your training going?"

"It is going well. I know almoust all the herbs." Redpaw smiled.

"Cool." Mosspaw mewed.

"Redpaw, I need you to go collect some borage. The leaves that we have are all dried of their juice and Squirrleflight is about to have her kits. Bring a warrior with you." Jayfeather mewed padding up to them.

Redpaw nodded and stood up. He padded off.

Jayfeather glanced at Mosspaw with his blind eyes and then left.

Mosspaw watched him leave and then sighed. She stood up and padded over to the fresh kill pile, then picked out a vole and began to eat. As she ate and watched the camp she slipped into her thoghts.

"Hi Mosspaw." Ivypool mewed, padding up next to her and sitting down.

Mosspaw jumped. "Oh, hi." She gave her shoulder a couple of embraced licks.

Ivypool purred. "I did not mean to scare you."

"I know." Mosspaw mewed.

"So how are you?" Ivypool asked.

"I am fine." Mosspaw mewed.

"Are you ready for the gathering tonight?" Ivypool asked.

Mosspww shrugged "Yea. I guess."

"How is your training going?" Ivypool asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Good. I think that my tests are coming up sson." Mosspaw smiled.

"You will do well." Ivypool purred. "I am sure of it."

"Thanks." Mosspaw purred. She always felt better around her mom.

Ivypool purred as well.

* * *

Mosspaw jumped onto the fallen tree that streatched out into the lake and landed on the island. The tree swayed a bit under her weight. In frount of her was Redpaw and behind her was Sunpaw. They where on their way to the gathering.

Mosspaw jumped of the tree and onto the ground below. Tonight was cold and the moon was high above her, shinning coldly down on her. _Is Firestar watching me? _She wondered silently as she remembered the strong, stary leader.

"Mosspaw!" Treepaw called as he saw her entering the clesring with her clan.

Mosspaw smiled and padded over to the tom. "Hi Treepaw." Next to him stood the fluffy grey she-cat, Mintpaw. "Hi Mintpaw." She greeted her as well.

"Hi." Mintpaw mewed, her eyes where bright and happy.

"I am Treefur now." Treefur mewed happily, tail in the air proudly.

"Congratulations" Mosspaw and Mintpaw mewed.

"Where is Sunpaw?" Mosspaw asked, glancing around.

"Who is Sunpaw?" A voice asked behind her. Mosspaw turned around to see the Windclan tom.

"What do you mean?" Treefur asked.

"I am Sunpelt now." Sunpelt mewed.

"Thats great!" Treefur purred. Mosspaw and Mintpaw mewed a quick "Congratulations."

"Where is Skypaw?" Sunpelt asked with a slight pause.

"She is still ingered and one of her wounds is infected. She has to stay in camp for a while." Mintpaw smiled.

"You seem happy about that." Mosspaw commented.

"Yea, she is really bossy. She tells everyone what to do and she thinks that she is the best. Ever since you beat her she has been quite and she actually listens." Mintpaw mewed then added "Thank you Mosspaw."

"No problem. She needed it." Mosspaw purred freindly.

"Let the gathering begin!" Mistystar yowled from her place on the tall tree in the silver lighted clearing. "Onestar, you may go first."

"Thank you Mistystar." Onestar mewed, dipping his light brown tabby tom head to the grey leader.

Mosspaw turned to listen to the leaders who gave their share of information.

"Windclan is strong. We are still getting lots of prey and we have new kits and a new warrior. The new warrior is Sunpelt and the new kits are Brightkit and Mudkit." Onestar informed loudly.

"Sunpelt, Sunpelt!" The clans yowled.

Blackstar stepped forward he seemed to be getting old, grey fur flecked his muzzle and he was covered in scars but he still stood proud when he stood on the tree and looked out over the clans. "Shadowclan is atill strong, we still have much prey and we have new apprentices. The new apprentices are Brownpaw and Hazelpaw. We also have a new warrior, Treefur."

Cats yowled "Treefur, Treefur!"

Blackstar took a step back and Mistystar stepped forward. "Riverclan is healthy as well, lots of prey. We have a new queen who is kitting soon and we have chased a fox twords Windclan." Mistystar mewed, glaning at Onestar. She gave off nothing about Skypaw.

"We will keep an eye out for it." Onestar promised, nodding his head.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "Like everyone else, Thunderclan is strong and well. We have lots of prey and strong. We expect kits vary soon and while Squirrelflight is in the nursery Lionblaze has taken over." Bramblestar mewed.

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze!" The cats yowled.

Mosspaw looked over at Lionblaze, who stood proudly at the base of the oak with the other three deputies. She then looked back up at the leaders.

"I'm glad all is well in each clan." Mistystar mewed. "Riverclan, lets go." She jummped down.

"I got to go." Mintpaw mewed, sighing. She stood up and left, waving her tail good bye in the process.

Riverclan left quickly, soon fallowed by Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and finally Windclan.

Mosspaw fallowed her clan home as she chatted softly with Sunpaw and Redpaw.

**Sorry if the chapter seems short. :/ I was not sure what to put in this one, but I know what the nwxt onw will be about. :) Please review and thanks for reading. Oh, and if you have not voted for Mosspaw's warrior name then hurry up! :D**


	12. First Test

**Shadow- lol. Well you fill find out in about... 8 (?) Chapters... I am not sure how many.**

**Creekfur- Thanks for the cats I may use them. :)**

"Mosspaw! Sunpaw!" A voice woke Mosspaw from her dreams. She had been training yet again in the Dark Forest but she had not noticed how long she was there.

Mosspaw turned in her nest and opened her eyes to see Foxleap.

"Hurry up. We are busy today." Foxleap mewed and then backed out of the den.

Sunpaw groaned and stood up. He led the way out of the den with Mosspaw following closely behind.

Mosspaw blinked in the late leaf-fall sun light. She saw that most of the clan was up and around. Mosspaw fallowed Sunpaw over to Foxleaf and Toadstep.

"Come on, lets go." Toadstep mewed and padded out of camp. Foxleap padded next to him and Mosspaw and Sunpaw trailed behind.

"Do you know what we are doing?" Mosspaw asked Sunpaw.

Sunpaw shook his head "No." His eyes where bright and excited though.

Toadstep and Foxleap came to a stop next to the Sky Oak.

"What are we doing?" Sunpaw asked, lashing his tail excitedly.

"This is one of yojr assessments. We are hunting. You will go where ever you want in the territory and you see how much you can catch. When you are done meet at the training hollow." Toadstep mewed.

"Okay!" Sunpaw smiled.

"Got it." Mosspaw mewed.

"Go then." Foxleap mewed, flicking his tail.

Sunpaw turned away and walked into the woods. Mosspaw thoght for a moment and then headed twords the Windclan boarder.

Mosspaw paused in a small clearing and sniffed the air. Squirrel, two bird, and rabbit. She picked out the closest, bird. Mosspaw tracked it to a bush. She got down low and padded forward slowly after checking the air.

Mosspaw jumped and landed perfectly as she killed the bird in one, swift movement.

Mosspaw set it down, licking the warm bloos from her lips and burried the prey. She sniffed the air again and then picked out the other bird. She fallowed it and made sure she was down wind and in the right hunting crouch but just before she paused to jump a twig snapped underpaw.

The black bird flew into the air, making little noice as it flew away.

Mosspaw sighed and sat back. Just then she saw the red pelt of Foxleap. She pretended not to notice him trying to hide his pelt in the almoust leaf-bare land. There was not much places for him to hide at this time of hear.

Mosspaw soon tracked down the squirrel and killed it easily, then tracked down the rabbit. The rabbit was a bit harder thogh. Mosspaw was a fast runner and seemed to never get tired when she ran. She chased the rabbit only for a before she launched her self at it and killed it.

Mosspaw soon gathered up all her prey, a bird, a squirrel, and a rabbit. That was good for this weather. As she padded softly twords the training hollow Foxleap showed himself.

"You saw me didn't you?" He asked.

Mosspaw smiled slightly and nodded. She would have said something but around all the prey it would be impossible to get anything out.

"Want me to help?" Foxleap asked.

Mosspaw set down her prey "Thank you." She mewed then picked back up the bird and squirrel, leaving the larger rabbit for the red warrior ro carry.

As they entered the hollow Mosspaw saw that Sunpaw and Toadstep was already there. At Sunpaw's paws where two birds, a vole, and a mouse.

"You got a rabbit?" Sunpaw asked, standing up as she approached.

Mosspaw set down her prey "Yep." She purred.

"I can never get rabbits! I just fall behind." Sunpaw mewed.

"Well, you did good anyways." Mosspaw mewed, glancing down at his pile again.

"You both did good, now come on lets go back to camp." Toadstep mewed. Mosspaw nodded and picked up her prey. Mosspaw followed, wondering if she passed.

* * *

"Sunpaw bring some prey to the elders. Mosspaw bring some prey to Squirrelflight and Brightheart in the nursery." Toadstep mewed.

Mosspaw nodded and dropped the squirrel on the fresh kill pile then headed twords the nursery with bird and rabbit.

As Mosspaw entered the warm, milk sented nursery it broght back memories. The memories where of her and Sunpaw and Redpaw. Her and Sunpaw would be playing while Redpaw sat to the side but still had the same amount of fun, or sharing a nest with her whole family, or even all those little fights over who gets to pick the fresh kill to share that day.

"Hi Mosspaw." Brightheart mewed, smiling as the apprentice entered the den. Her belly was slightly rounded with her third litter of kits. In the nest next to her layed Squirrelflight with her belly vary swollen withh soon to be born kits. They could come any day now, or any minute.

"I broght you so prey." Mosspaw mewed, setting the prey at their paws.

"Thank you." Squirelflight mewed and bit into the rabbit. She licked her lipps.

"So how did your test go?" Brightheart asked as she picked up the bird and bit into it.

"Good, I think. I got that rabbit, the bird, and a squirrel." Mosspaw mewed.

"That is good." Brightheart mewed "Even better in this weather. You will be a grest warrior." She purred softly, her one eye warm and friendly.

"Thanks." Mosspaw mewed and with that she left the den. When she padded out of the den she ran into Seedpelt.

"Hey!" Seedpelt mewed as they both fell to the ground. Above them was a dark tabby she-cat with white patches. That was Lilyfur, she laughed at the two of them.

"Sorry." Mosspaw mewed, shaking out her fur as she got up.

"No, it is not your fault." Seedpelt mewed, getting up as well. "_I'm _sorry."

"What where you doing?" Mosspaw asked the two sisters.

"Oh, we where just seeing if I could still beat Lilyfur in combat." Seedpelt mewew. Her and Lilyfur always played around in camp.

"And I won this time!" Lilyfur mewed proudly.

"Did not! No one won! I ran into Mosspaw and that makes you win?" Seedpelt asked and then launched her self at Lilyfur.

Mosspaw watched them as they where fully locked in their play-fight. She shook her head turned away.

Just as she was padding away a yowl sounded from the nursery and a moment later Brightheart came out.

"Mosspaw, get Jayfeather. Sqirrelflight's kits are coming!" Brighthesrt mewed quickly then disappeared into the nursery once more.

Mosspaw nodded and ran twords the medicine cat den. But when she looked in she only saw Briarlight and Redpaw.

"What is it Mosspaw?" Redpaw asked standing up quickly.

"Where is Jayfeather? Squirrelflight's kits are coming!" Mosspaw asked.

"At the old twoleg nest. Go get him." Redpaw mewed, he seemed calm but his eyes showed differently. They showed that he was worrying and that he was trieing to remember the herbs, he never seen a queen kit yet and did not know what to do.

Mosspaw nodded and ran out of the den and twords the camp entrance. She ran out of the camp and all the way to the twoleg nest without any problems.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked before Mosspaw could come to a stop.

Mosspaw stopped, not even panting a little. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming!" She mewed quickly.

Jayfeather sighed and picked up his herbs, then sprinted twords the camp, dodging trees and bushes at the last second.

Mosspaw followed behind, trying not to pass him on the way. As they entered camp Mosspaw saw Redpaw poke his head out of the nursery.

"Did you get the borage?" Jayfeather asked, dropping his bundle of cat mint on the ground by the nursery.

"Yes." Redpaw mewed then disappeared into the den as a yowl was heard. Jayfeather joined him after that.

Mosspaw picked up the abandoned gave them to Briarlight in the medicine cat den.

"Thank you." Briarlight mewed and picked up the herbs. She broght them over to the herb store and put them in a newt pile next to the others.

Mosspaw left the den and the ran up the slope to the leader's den. She thoght that she might as well tell the father that his kits are coming.

"Bramblestar?" Mosspaw called out side of the den.

"Come in." Bramblestar replied from the inside.

Mosspaw padded in to the dark den and saw the leader laying on his mossy nest.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked.

"The kits are coming." Mosspaw mewed.

"Really?" Bramblestar jumped up in his nest and ran out, leaving Moaspaw to follow.

Mosspaw walked down the slope, not in a hurry now. She paused at the bottom to watched Jayfeather push Bramblestar out of the den so that he could have room to help Squirrelflight.

Bramblestar hissed and started pacing as another yowl came and Jayfeather disapeared into the den once more.

**You get to meet the kits in the next chapter! :D Please review.**


	13. New Kits, A Test, And New Warriors

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shadow- Read and see. :3**

Mosspaw layed in the camp with Sunpaw and Ivypool. They layed at the side of camp, waiting to hear how many kits there are.

Jayfeather padded out of the nursery with Redpaw next to him. Bramblestar atill paced out side of the nursery and it had turned night, but most of the clan was still awake.

"You may go in." Jayfeather mewed "She is tired from a long birth and she will probably fall asleep in the next minutes. Two toms and two she-cats." He padded twords his den with Redpaw following.

Bramblestar pushed his way into the den. Leafpool soon joined them too.

"When can I see the kits?" Sunpaw asked.

"In the morning. Now you should be going to sleep." Ivypool licked her kit's head.

Sunpaw ducked away. "Okay. Good night." He stood up and led the way to the apprentice den. Mosspaw stood up and followed.

Mosspaw layed down in her mossy nest in the dark den. She did not like how quite it had been since the other apprentices had become warriors. She put her head on her paws and sighed.

Mosspww listened to Sunpaw fall asleep then drifted off as well.

* * *

Mosspaw padded throgh the Dark Forest yet again. She padded twords her training area. "Hi." She greeted the other cat, there where the warrior and two apprentices.

"Hi Mosspaw." Mintpaw smiled they had became better freinds within the last few days.

Skypaw turned away from Mosspaw.

Mosspaw looked around "What are we doing today?" She asked Blackclaw.

"We are practicing the last Dark Forest move that you had learned a moon and a half ago. Do you remember the Hold and Enamy Collapse?" Blackclaw asked.

Mosspaw nodded, it was the hardest one out of the four Dark Forest moves that she had learned.

"Good, that is the move we will be working on." Blackclaw mewed...

* * *

Mosspaw woke in her nest. She had a long night in the Dark Forest, practicing all the Dark Forest moves and beating up Skypaw who still did not seem like herself.

Mosspaw had gotten only a small scratch on her tail, but it was hard to see so she forgot about it.

"Mosspaw, your awake! Lets go see the kits!" Sunpaw mewed, pelt prickling with excitement.

"Okay Sunpaw." Mosspaw purred, standing up slowly.

They padded out of the den. "Lets get them something to eat." Mosspaw suggested. Sunpaw agreed and after they picked out a squirrel and bird they headed twords the nursery.

Mosspaw stepped inside and smelt milk and felt the warm air around her. "We brought you some prey." Mosspaw mewed.

"Thank you." Brightheart mewed, she layed in her own nest white Squirrelflight layed curled around four small kits with Bramblestar asleep next to her.

Squirrelflight chose the bird to eat and gave the squirrel to Brightheart. Squirrelflight still seemed super tired from yesterday.

"What are their names?" Sunpaw asked, looking at the four tiny kits who where all aslewp at the time at their mother's belly.

Squirrelflight purred roughly "Spiritkit, Stripekit, Acornkit, and Flowerkit." She pointed to each kit. Spiritkit was a dark tabby she-cat with a red stripe down her back. Stripekit was a light brown tabby tom. Acornkit was a light drown tom with a red tail tip, and Flowerkit was a vary tiny fluffy red she-cat who looked weaker then the others and kind of sickly.

"Those are great names." Mosspaw mewed, smiling.

"Thank you." Squirrelflight purred.

"Okay, lets go Sunpaw." Mosspaw mewed "She needs to rest."

Sunpaw nodded "Okay." He followed after her out of the den.

"There you are! Come on, it is time for your next test." Toadstep mewed. "The other cats are already at the training hollow, come on." He turned and padded out of the camp quickly.

"Another?" Sunpaw asked.

Toadstep nodded. Mosspaw fallowed, it was half a moon untill it was leaf-bare and the weather was cold. The clouds promised snow soon.

They padded for a few moments untill they arrived at the training hollow. There wa already two cats there, Foxleap and Cherryheart.

"You are both going to fight against Cherryheart. If you win then you pass the test." Foxleap mewed.

"Sunpaw, you first." Toadstep mewed, and Cherryheart stepped forward.

Sunpaw stood there for a second and then sprange at her. Cherryheart ducked but Sunpaw was ready. He turned in the air so he landed looking at her, he then lashed out his paws and managed to get some blows in. Cherryheart turned around and pinned him to the ground by hooking out of of his frount legs and then flipping him over.

Sunpaw seemed to struggle for a moment and then kicked her in the belly to gey her off. The warrior fell to the side, out of breath and then Sunpaw pinned her down.

"Okay, you got me!" Cherryheart mewed, wiggling to get out of his hold on her. Sunpaw let go and Cherryheart stood up.

Cherryheart shook her pelt and got out the dirt while Foxleap mewed "Good job Sunpaw." He smiled.

Sunpaw purred.

"Your turn Mosspaw." Toadstep mewed, flicking his tail. He knew that she trained in the Dark Forest and he wanted to see what she had learned.

Mosspaw nodded then quickly looked over Cherryheart. She was a fluffy ginger she-cat that was smaller then most warriors, even though she looks weaker Mosspaw knew that she was strong.

Mosspaw ran to one side and ducked as Cherryheart swiped at her, then hooked her paw out and pulled one of the warrior's paws out from under her. Cherryheart wobbled, trying to regain balence. While she did that Mosspaw jumped up and pinned her down.

Mosspaw flipped over Cherryheart so that she she could not kick at Mosspaw and that her muzzle was pressed against the ground so that she could no say anything. Mosspaw stood on top of her, holding her down with her frount right paw on her neck but still letting her breath.

"Okay, good job Mosspaw. Now don't kill her." Toadstep mewed. Mosspaw jumped off of the warrior and onto the ground.

Cherryheart stood up "Good job." She mumbled angrily as she licked her pelt clean again.

Mosspww purred, seeing her annoyed expression.

"Okay, lets go back to camp." Foxleap mewed. Toadstep agreed and then they headed twords camp.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge.

Mosspaw looked up from her prey that she was eating. She quickly finished it and gave her shoulder a few licks before joining her clan mates.

"Mosspaw and Sunpaw, step forward." Bramblestar called, looking at them.

Mosspaw smiled and stepped forward, next to her her brother did the same but his eyes sparkled and his pelt prickled with excitement.

**If you have not voted for Mosspaw's warrior name please do! :D**


	14. Warriors Finally

**(Sorry for the longer wait.) Thanks for the reviews! :D Thanks for voting and giving suggestions on names! Time is up though.**

"I, Bramblestar of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your nobal code and I commend them as warriors in their turn." Bramblestar mewed. "Sunpaw and Mosspw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both said, Sunpaw squeaked excitedly while Mosspaw said it loud and proud.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I make you warriors in your turn. Sunpaw, from now on you shall be known as Sunblaze. We thank you for your enthusiasm and loyalty. Mosspaw, from now on you shall be known as Mossflight. We thank you for your energy and skill in battle. You are now a welcomed as full warriors of Thunderclan." Bramblestar padded over to them and rested his muzzle on both of their heads in turn, the new warriors licked his shoulder in teturned then went to stand next to Ivypool and Redpaw.

* * *

Mossflight yawned boredly, sitting in the middle of a silent camp with Sunblaze next to her. Mossflight puffed up her pelt against the cold. It was snowing for the first time that year. Mossflight could see her breath and her paws felt frozen and she wished to be in her new, warm den with the other warriors but she knew that she had to stay awake outside in the cold.

Mossflight listened to the silent camp, or mostly silent. From the warrior's den a few cats snored and there was one of Squirrelflight's kits who had woken in the middle of the night and started to whine but Squirrelflight quickly put the kit back to sleep.

Mossflight sat there for a few hours but soon she heard the chirping of early woken birds and saw the sun begin to rise into the sky. She glanced over at Sunblaze, who looked as if he was going to fall asleep but Mossflight felt fine, she was just a little bored. That was normal, right?

A long moment later Bramblestar padded out of his den. He yawned and padded over to them. He mewed "You may go to your nests now." He flicked his tail for them to leave.

"Finally!" Sunblaze exclaimed and nearly fell over from his spot. Mossflight and Bramblestar purred.

"Lets go." Mossflight mewed to her brother. Sunblaze nodded and stumbled towards the warriors den with Mossflight behind him. They paused at the entrance though, to let a few warriors out and then padded in side.

Mossflight layed down in her nest while Sunblaze flopped into the one nest to her. Sunblaze fell asleep right away but it took Mossflight a little longer but soon she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Mossflight woke in the Dark Forest, it was just as dark and creepy as usual but thia time there was no ear-spitting yowles of pain or cats cursing each other as they practiced fighting. It was completely silent.

Suddenly a cat growled next to her "Why are you late?"

Mossflight jumped in her spot and turned to see Darkheart. "Oh. Umm, I was made a warrior yesterday." She mewed, smiling slightly.

Darkheart sighed, he never liked it when cats missed practice. "Well, you can't miss practice. So lets start." He suddenly threw himself at Mossflight without warning.

Mossflight ducked and steped to the side. She turned arouns and lashed out at him but he was ready, ducking at each blow. Mossfight made her blows go lower but suddenly one of her paws was knocked out from under her and within seconds she crashed into the ground.

Mossflight hissed as Darkheart stood over her. "What do you do now?" He asked in his rough, powerful voice.

Mossflight thoght quickly and then knew what to do. She went limp.

"I thoght you where stronger, that you where a better fighter then the others. Well I guess I was wrong. Your weak, like your mother." Darkheart mewed close to her ear and then got off and started to walk away.

Mossflight stood up and then threw herself at him. "She is not weak!" She screached. She had planned on just standing back up and throwing her self into battle again after he let go but that last thing was too far. She clawed at his flank, scoring claw marks down his side.

Darkheart hissed and turned "Yes she is. She was too weak to join us here. She wants to be with those pathetic clans!" He spat at her and then lashed out a her, makeing her shoulder bleed.

Mossflight pushed away the pain and then swung at him again, barely getting his shoulder.

Darkheart suddenly puahed her over and pinned her down in a swift movement. "Leave, now or you will suffer wose problems then explaining why your shoulder ia bleeding." He hissed into her ear.

* * *

Mossflight woke in her new nest. She sighed, relaxing in the nest, next to her Sunblaze was still asleep in his own mossy nest. Mossflight thoght for a moment and then noticed that her wound did not really show and it barely bleed at all.

Mossflight stood in her nest and padded out of her new den. She noticed that it was sun high now and she had slept most of the day. The sun shown coldly on her fur and there where clouds beginning to forum that brought the promis of snow.

"Hi Mossflight." Redpaw mewed coming over to her.

"Hi Redpaw." She greated her littermate, smiling slightly.

"Is Sunblaze still sleeping?" Redpaw asked, looking past her and into the den.

"Yes. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any second when Bramblestar came and told us that we could go to our nests." Mossflight nodded.

"I wonder when I will get my full name." Redpaw sighed.

"It had to be soon! You know everything now, right?" Mossflight asked.

"Yes... I think so." Redpaw asked. "But I wont bother Jayfeather about it. He might get mad."

Mossflight nodded, Jayfeather had been unusually grumpy lately. Mossflight wondered why.

Redpaw mewed "Well I should probably be going. Jayfeather wanted me to get one of the older warriors and practice battle training. He says that I need it."

"You probably will." Mossflight mewed, remembering the Dark Forest. She shivered a bit at her latest memory.

Redpaw nodded and wordlessly left.

Mossflight gave her shoulder a lick and then padded over to the fresh kill pile. It was getting low in the colder weather. She picked a skinny mouse, leaving the fatter prey the elders and queens or who ever needed it.

"Hi Mossflight." Sunblaze purred, padding over. His fur was a mess from his sleep and his eyes where still sleepy.

"Oh hi Sunblaze, want some?" She pushed the last half of the small mouse over to her brother.

Sunblaze nodded and sat down and soon he had finished off the rest of the tiny piece of prey.

"Mossflight, Sunblaze, want to on your first patrole as warriors?" Lionblaze asked, walking over.

"Yea!" Sunblaze exclaimed suddenly over excited once more. Mossflight nodded.

"Come on, we are going on a boarder patrole with Spiderleg." Lionblaze mewed, he had taken over as deputy while Squirrelflight was in the nursery with her four kits.

"Okay!" Sunblaze leapt to his paws and then they followed Lionblaze ro where Spiderleg sat at the camp entrance. They soon exited the camp.

**Try to guess the power! I have hinted it in**** this chapter!**


	15. She Knows

**More reviews! Yay! Thanks! :D**

**Creekfur- Good guess but no. Guess again. :)**

**Shadow- I guess you will have to wait and see! :)**

Mossflight padded to the camp with her clan mates from the Gathering Island. It has been a moon since she became a warrior but life had pretty much stayed the same. She still whent on patroles and fought in the Dark Forest and still did everything normally. The only two things that changed was her name and the training. She no longer trained during the day, and she trained twice as hard at night. Snowstep always seemed tired from the hard training now but Mossflight always felt fine.

Mossflight had noticed that many other cats in Thunderclan trained in the Dark Forest as well. Cats such as Lilystem, Seedfur, and Toadstep. Ever since she had became a warrior she had trained like a warrior and had meet all the other cats who trained there with her. "A true warrior." Darkheart's voice echoed in her mind.

"Come on Mossflight!" Snowstep mewed, coming up nest to her and snapping her out of her thoghts.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mossflight mewed, noticing that she was a few fox lenghts behind all the other cats.

"It's okay." Snowstep mewed, they had became good freinds with in the the last moon. "So, are you ready for what ever Darkheart has planned?" He asked softly, glancing twords his clan mates to see if they where listening.

"I don't know." Mossflight answered softly, remembering Darkheart announcing that what they have been training for is coming. It just made more questions crowd into Mossflight's head. What exactly where they training for? When is it going to happen? What will happen?

Snowstep sighed and looked away from her. "I wonder when it is, or what it is." Snowstep mewed, speaking her questions allowed.

Mossflight nodded agreeing.

Snowstep yawned "This hard training is makeing me tired. I can't believe that sleep can make you tired." He whispered.

Mossflight nodded, she did not feel tired. As they arrived at camp she headed twords the warriors den with Snowstep. They stepped inside and then layed down in their oun nests.

"How was it?" Sunblaze askedx his eyes glowing from his nest as he looked up at her.

"It was fine. Usual stuff." Mossflight mewed "Dog attack in Windclan, and new warriors in Riverclan and new kits in Shadowclan." She listed off. The new warriors where Mintclaw and Skypelt. Mossflight still hated Skypelt and had became almoust best friends with Mintclaw by now, the two cats had became warriors only two days after Mossflight.

"Oh, I am glad I did not miss much." Sunblaze mewed sleepily.

"Sleep now." Mossflight purred to her brother.

"Okay." Sunblaze mewed and drifted off.

Mossflight purred and soon joined him.

* * *

Mossflight appeared in The Place Of No Stars once again. She glanced around at the now familiar surroundings. The trees where tall and gray and skinny and you could not see the tops, there was no stars in the sky, the ground had think mist the swirrled slowly around her paws and the trees, the air was thick and smelly, and there where yowls of pain and training coming from the shadow. Close by was a slow, smelly, dark, lifeless river that made no sound.

Mossflight padded throgh the horibal place untill she joined a group of warriors from the other clans. She had just begun to fight with a Shadowclan catbwhen she heard a cat call for them.

"All cats gather!" Darkheart's yowl echoed throgh the Dark Forest.

Mossflight pushed roughly away from the Shadowclan cat she had been fighting. She fell backwards and almoust landed in the slow river below. The cat let out a hiss.

Mossflight turned and stalked away into the shadows with the other warriors doing the same. They ran on for a minute but soon could see the large clearing with the rock in the middle. Darkheart stood on the middle of the rock with his 'deputy' next to him. His deputy was a beautiful torti-shelled she-cat that never looked right in this place but you never wanted to get into a fight with her. Never. She would rip you apart. Darkheart would not do that because he wanted his warriors alive.

Around the rock was most of the Dark Forest cats and the gathering clan cats. When all the cats where gathered it seemed like two clans where there.

"I want everyone to train harder. The battle will begin in half a moon! You must be reafy for the battle of your lives." Darkheart yowled, voice echoing.

"What are we fighting?" A cat called out. Mossflight could not see who it from her place in the large crowd of cats.

"Those pathetic cats you call clan mates. They are soft and weak! Cowards and mouse-hearts!" Darkheart hissed.

Around Mossflight she heard yowls of agreement come from the Dark Forest cats and from a lot of the alive cats. Mossflight ganced around and saw some cats with the hunger for a battle in their eyes but some seemed to just fo along with it.

"You shall all begin training harder tomorrow. Now leave!" Darkheart yowled.

Around Mossflight cats turned and stalked into the shadowy, dark forest. Mossflight soon joined the other cats.

* * *

Mossflight woke in her nest. She layed there, thinking. _What am I doing?! Dose this count as going against my clan? Oh course it does! I'm so stupid! _Mossflight told herself. She looked around the den and sighed. It was still night, the middle of the night.

Around Mossflight the other cats who trained along with her in The Place Of No Stars woke up but quickly slipped away once more, hopefully in a much more peaceful place.

"Be careful Mossflight. What your doing may get you killed." A voice mewed once the last warrior fell asleep.

Mossflight jumped in her moss and feather nest. She turned to see the green eyes and sleek orange pelt of Firestar. _What dose he want with me?_ She wondered. He had visited her since she was a kit.

"The evil will rise once more and it is all up for the one power to save the clans. If the moss can't then the clans will fall and die. It is all up to the one power now." Firestar mewed slowly in a deep voice. Mossflight remember that from when she was first made an apprentice. But now she knew that when he said 'Moss' it had to do with her and the evil was the place she visited every night.

"What do you me to do? They will kill me if I leave!" Mossflight exclaimed.

"That is up to you to figure out. It has been done before and can be done again." Firestar mewed but gave away no emotions at all. He seemed to hide something but before Mossflight could ask he was gone as quickly as he had came.

Mossflight sighed and layed back in her nest, falling asleep next to the other warriors as well but this time dreaming of much happier places.

* * *

Mossflight woke in the morning knowing what she had to do. She looked around the den and noticed that a lot of the warriors where already outside. Mossflight stood up in her nest and gave her sleek grey and white pelt a quick groming and then headed outside.

Outside it was cold with an inch or two of snow on the ground the crunched underpaw and stuck to fur easily. There was not much wind blowing but the leaf-bare air was cold and you could see your breath.

Mossflight scaned the camp. Lionblaze sent out patroles. Jayfeather and Redpaw padded back to camp holding bundles of herbs. Squirrelflight and Brightheart watched their two litters of kits play in the snow. Brightheart had Softkit and Rainkit a moon ago and now they played with Spiritkit, Stripekit, Acornkit in the white snow. Flowerkit had sadly died a day after birth.

Mossflight sighed and padded over to whare Ivypool sat. "Want to hunt?" She asked.

Ivypool nodded "Sure." She stood up and they both padded out of camp.

Mossflight sighed, under her paws the snow crunched noisily. It seemed almoust too loud in the odd silence in the leaf-bare forest.

"Can I tell you something?" Mossflight asked and suddenly stopped walking. They where in a place in the territory where not many cats went to hunt.

"Sure." Ivypool flicked her tail back and forth slightly.

"Promise you wont tell anyone or be up set with me?" Mossflight asked, looking at her mother with her blue eyes.

"I promise." Ivypool mewed simply and then sat down.

Mossflight sighed and then blurted out "I train in the Dark Forest."


	16. He Knows

**Lots of reviews! :D thank you and keep it up!**

**Creekfur- Yes, no, maybe... ;)**

Ivypool did not gasp, just seemed a little shocked.

"Y-your not upset or shocked or anything?" Mossflight asked quickly, trying to understand but failed.

"I-I guess I partly knew. No apprentice are able to battle like you could so early." Ivypool whispered to her daughter but her eyes seemed off in a different place. She was remembering her time there. She shuddered and then cried "You have to leave that horibal place!"

"I would! Don't you know that?" Mossflight exclaimed "But they would kill me for leaving so close to-" Mossflight cut off, not wanting to say anymore. She was loyal to Thunderclan but for some reason she also did not want to give away anything.

"Leaving so close to what?" Ivypool pressed, eyes worried and full of anger at the same time.

"T-the.." Mossflight faltered. _Spit it out!_ A voice in her head hissed. "T-he battle." She started again and this time forced it.

Ivypool hissed, digging her claws into the ground under her. "Another one?" She then jumped up "We must tell Bramblestar!" She turned.

"Stop!" Mossflight screeched right before Ivypool sprinted away.

"Why? The battle will happen soon and you don't want to tell the leader?!" Ivypool demanded, eyes filled with anger.

Mossflight shrunk away. "N-n-no!"

"Then what?" Ivypool pressed on, turning to her. Ivypool's pelt bristled angrily as she glared down at her daughter.

"Let me tell him instead." Mossflight mewed, still crouched low on the ground.

Ivypool sighed loudly and then growled "Fine. But if you don't, I will." She paused "When is this battle going to happen anyways?" She asked.

"H-half a m-m-moon." Mossflight choked out.

"Half a..." Ivypool trailed off. "We need to hurry!"

"I know." Mossflight mewed. "I will go talk to Bramblestar now.

* * *

"Bramblestar?" Mossflight asked, standing awkwardly outside of the leader's den as Ivypool watched her closely.

"Mossfight? Come in." Bramblestar called from inside. When Mossflight stepped into the dark den he asked "What is it?"

Mossflight sat down inside of the cave den while Bramblestar stood up in his nest.

"I need tell you something." Mossflight mewed, trying not to say it but it had to be her and not her mother.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked patiently.

"I..." Mossflight trailed off and looked at her paws instead of at the leader. "I- I mean, the D-Dark F-Forest is coming again." She mewed in a hushed voice as she avoided her leader's gaze.

**Short chapter but another cliff hanger. Next will be up very soon! Probably tomorrow or the day after. :3 Review!**


	17. Traitors

**I told you that it would be quick post! :)**

**Petals That Fall In Spring- Sorry for the cliffhanger. :) Thanks for reading.**

"How do you know?" Bramblestar jumped up in his nest, neck fur rising. His eyes filled with anger and his claws slid out. He glared at Mossflight with his hate filled eyes.

This was nothing how Ivypool had reacted and Mossflight was a surprised. Blue eyes wide she studdered "I-I'm sorry. I was- or am t-training w-with the D-Dark Forest." She paused for a heart beat then just as Bramblestar opened his mouth she added "But I am completely loyal to Thunderclan! That's why I can to t-tell you!"

Bramblestar growled loudly "You trained with them? They are coming? Another battle?" He paused "When is it?"

"H-half a m-moon!" Mossflight mewed, crouching down low as the leader stood over her.

"Half a moon?!" Bramblestar exclaimed. "Is anyone else in the clan training in the Dark Forest?" He demanded quickly.

"Y-yes. But I don't think that they knew about the battle untill Darkheart told us about it!" Mossflight tried defend her and her clan mates.

"Bring them to me." Bramblestar ordered loudly.

"No!" Mossflight exclaimed but then backtracked "I-I mean, let me try talking to them first! Please!"

"Fine. Then bring me Graystripe, Sandstorm,Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail." He ordered, settling back down in his nest.

Mossflight nodded, knowing not to ask why but also knowing the answer. To talk to them about their newly found problem. She quickly left the leader's den.

* * *

"So why are we all here?" Lilystep asked while Seedfur -the cat who gets the most distracted in the clan- watched a beetle in the snow. Lilystem, Seedfur, Toadstep, and Snowstep, and Mossflight sat in the forest. It was almoust night now because it took a while to get the cats together after convincing Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Greystripe to go to Bramblestar along with Brakenfur and Cloudtail.

Toadstep watched Mossflight patiently as he waited for an answer while Snoestep sat next to him doing the same thing.

"Because of the battle comeing up." Mossflight started.

"What about the battle?" Lilystem asked, cuffing her sister over her head.

"Hey!" Seedfur hissed, doing the same to her sister.

"Listen!" Lilystem mewed.

"Sorry!" Seedfur hissed slightly.

Mossflight sighed, kneading her paws to keep them paws in the snow in the forest. "We can't do this. And you, Toadstep should know that most of all. You where in the battle, weren't you?"

Toadstep sighed and looked at his paws instead of his former apprentice "Yes."

"Hey, wait! What do you mean _we_?" Lilystem asked. "What makes you think that we will listen to a newly made warrior?"

"Because you are one too." Mossflight countered "Also, you have heard stories about the last battle, and do you really want Darkheart to rule the clans?"

Seedfur and Lilystem exchanged a glance and then Lilystem mewed "But he will teach us hoe to be real warriors!"

"You _are_ real warrior!" Snowstep mewed, joining Mossflight's side like she had predicted.

"But he will make us better! Better than the rest." Lilystem protected her self angrily.

"Not really. He will make you a killer." Snowstep mewed.

"Whos side are you on?" Lilystem snarled, claws sliding out.

"See?" Snowstep mewed "I am with Thunderclan because of that. The littlest thing will make you want to kill something, or worse, some one."

"No I don't!" Lilystem growled deeply. "Come on Seedfur. Lets go, we don't need these traitors."

"Umm..." Seedfur did not answer.

"What?" Lilystem hissed "Are you with me or not?" She threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

"N-no." Seedfur whispered so softly you could barely hear her at all. She straightened up and then mewed louder, in a more stronger and older voice "No. I am not."

"Traitor!" Lilystem screeched and threw herself at Seedfur.


	18. More Training

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anonymous- I do try to put in Redpaw but it is kind of hard to put him into all of this as he is a medicine cat. I plan to give him his full name soon and he will show up in many more chapters and not to give out spoilers but he will have a whole part to himself, and so will Sunblaze.**

**Sparksleaf- Thanks for reading and trying to guess her piwer, but that is not it. :)**

Seedfur ducked away quickly and that stent Lilystem almoust running into Toadstep.

Toadstep hissed, annoyed and backed up a few steps as she turned and lashed out at her sister.

"Stop fighting!" Mossflight and Snowstep yowled at the same time as a deep scratch appeared on Seedfur's face, right under her left eye.

Seedfur hissed, showing her teeth angrily. The blood made her look even more furious. "Your no sister of mine."

"Your all traitors! Why leave this close to what we are training for? Your waisting all the training that we have done." Lilystem snarled then turned to leave. "Chose the right side." She mewed and then stalked away into the forest without another word. Her tail lashed angrily behind her as she disappeared.

There where silence for a few heart beats and then Toadstep broke the silence.

"Well, we should be going back to camp." He mewed awkwardly.

"Yea. Seedfur needs Jayfeather to take a look at the wound." Snowstep agreed in a soft voice.

"Wait." Mossflight stopped them as they turned to leave.

"What?" Seedfur questioned, turning her head to look at Mossflight. The other cats did the same.

"So we are all on the clans' side... right?" Mossflight asked.

Toadstep nodded and his tail flicked back and forth "Of course."

"Yes." Seedfur mewed, still bleeding from her face right below her left eye.

"You don't need to ask." Snowstep mewed and sighed. "I would never go against the clan." He glanced up at the sky.

"Good." Mossflight mewed. _Now I have to go tell Bramblestar..._ She told herself silently then sighed.

"Now lets go." Snowstep mewed and turned and led the way out of the white, snowy forest.

* * *

"So are they on our side?" The Thundrrclan leader asked, sitting in his moss and feather nest in the leader's den. In front of him sat Mossflight who seemed a little uncomfortable.

Mossflight nodded. "Yes. All but one."

"And who is that?" Bramblestar demanded, tail lashing back and forth.

"L-Lilystem." Mossflight failed under his piercing gaze. He clearly hated the Dark Forest and what they do to warriors.

"Lilystem?" Bramblestar echoed, sitting back.

"Yea." Mossflight whispered.

"I will deal with her later." Bramblestar mewed. "You may go." He added, shooing her away with a few flicks of his tail.

Mossflight stood up and padded out of the den and into the silver covered clearing. She headed down the slope from the leader's den and padded twords the warrior's den.

Above her was a half moon and softly shinning stars, making her pelt glow slightly. The air was cold and the freezing snow crunched underpaw as she padded over to her den quickly.

Mossflight stepped into the dark, warm den and sighed. She saw all of the warriors in the clan sleeping, except for Seedfur who was staying in the medicine cat den with Briarlight while Jayfeather and Redpaw was at the Moonpool for half moon.

Mossflight slowly made her way around the sleeping cats and then settled down next to Sunblaze. Mossflight sighed and glanced around again. She noticed that Lilystem slept off to the side of the other warriors. Mossflight shook her head then slipped into The Place Of No Stars again.

* * *

Mossflight padded over to a group of cats. She noticed Mintclaw and Skyfur and Snowstep.

"Hi Mossflight." Snowstep greeted, turning his head twords her. Mintclaw mewed a quick, friendly greeting while Skyfur turned away. Mintclaw and Skyfur where made warriors only days after Mossflight and Sunblaze where made warriors.

"Hi." Mossflight mewed, sitting down next to them. "What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Sunpelt and Treefur." Mintclaw answered for him.

"Oh. They are not here yet?" Mossflight asked, glancing around.

"Did you not hear us? We said that we are waiting for them. Do you have bees in your brain?" Skyfur rudly came into the conversation.

Mossflight ignored the other warrior. Ever since Mossflight was beaten she still mean, but she talked less. A lot less.

"They are not here yet." Mintclaw mewed, ignoring her as well.

"I am here. Sorry Rosekit and Spiderkit where bugging me all day. They are my little siblings." Treefur mewed, hurrying into the clearing.

"It is fine. How old are they?" Snowstep asked.

"Two moons." Treefur responded with a purr.

Sunpelt padded into the clearing. "Hi." He mewed.

"Hi Sunpelt." Mossflight greeted the tom.

"Hey." Snowfur mewed.

"What kept you awake?" Treefur asked.

"I got in trouble. Onestar got mad at me for trying to chase after a fox alone when no other cat would go get it off our territory." Sunpelt sighed angery and annoyed.

"Well you could have died." Treefur mewed.

"I guess so. But I didn't. Not even a scratch on me." Sunpelt mewed.

"Why are you warriors not training?" Blackclaw hissed, appearing in the clearing as he headed for another place.

"Sorry. We where just talking." Snowstep apologized.

Blackclaw mewed "Well hurry up. The battle is coming and all you are doing is sitting around and chattering like young apprentices." He turned and stalked away.

Mossflight sighed. "Okay, come on." She turned and leapt at Sunpelt.

Sunpelt hissed in surprise as Mossflight knocked him over. He turned and lashed out at Mossflight. Mossflight ducked away then dodged another blow by swerving to the side of him. She lashed out at his flank.

Sunpelt jerked away before her claws met his skin. He stumbled back and into Skyfur who was glaring at Mintclaw for some unknown reason.

"Be careful, Mouse-brain!" Skyfur hissed and lashed out at him, scratching him on the shoulder and making a deep wound.

"Oww! What was that for?" Sunpelt snarled, turning twords her. On his left shoulder was deep wound that had rhick, sticky, red blood streaming out heavily.

"For knocking me over." Skyfur answered, lashing her tail once.

"Well I better leave before I bleed to death." Sunpelt grumbled and then stalked away before anyone could say a word.

Mossflight turned to Skyfur "What was that for? You did not need to do that just for you not paying attention!"

Skyfur's eyes flashed angrily "He should have looked where he was going."

"How can you look behind you in battle?" Mossflight questioned in a quick, furious voice as she stood up for her friend.

"You figure it out." Skyfur turned and walked into the shadows with out another word.

Mossflight could hear Skyfur curse as she walked away to join a different group of cats.

"I hate her." Snowstep muttered to himself but Mossflight stood close enough to hear him.

Mossflight looked over at him, shocked. He was the type of cat who liked to solve problems between cats and was usually freindly and happy with everyone. It was weird hearing him say that.

Mintclaw sighed and mewed "Lets start again before someone sees us not training again."

**I was not really happy with this chapter. Oh well. I hope you liked it. :3**


	19. Kit Attacks And Clan Meetings

**Thank you for all the replies, they keep me writing. :)**

**Sparksleaf- Another good guess but no. :)**

**Keeralie- Sorry if I meesed up on the names. That happeneds at times, but I am pretty sure it was Skyfur.**

Mossflight sat in camp next to Sunblaze. He still did not know that she trained in the Dark Forest and Mossflight was determined to keep it that way, as she did not know how he would react. Redpaw also did not know either, and hopefully never would.

"Hi." Redpaw padded over to them and sat down next to them. His brown eyes where bright and cearful.

"Why so happy?" Mossflight asked her brother.

"Because I got my full name!" Redpaw purred loudly.

"Thats great!" Sunblaze purred.

"What is it?" Mossflight wondered out loud. Sunblaze nodded, showing that he was curious too.

"I am now Redfur. I mean, it is not the best but at least I am a full medicine cat now!" Their brother purred, tail twitching happily.

"What do you mean it is not the best? It is a great name!" Sunblaze mewed.

"Thank you." Redfur thanked.

Sunblaze opened his mouth to say something but Lionblaze ran over. Lionblaze's eyes where bright and excited and happy. He panted but still managed to get out a excited "Cinderheart is expecting kits!" Before running off to tell the rest of the clan.

By the nursery sat Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, and Brightheart. Cinderheart watched her mate run around and tell every one with an embarrassed look. Squirrelflight mewed something to her while Brightheart was fixxing a small fight between two kits.

"Congratulations!" Mossflight called after him as he ran over to a patrole made of five cats who had just entered the camp with only a mouse and a skinny bird.

Mossflight flicked snow off of one of her paws and then mewed "I can't wait for New-leaf."

Sunblaze and Redfur murmured an agreement and then Mossflight heard Bramblestar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from his spot on the high ledge.

Mossflight turned to watch him while cats came out of their warm, dark dens and into the cold, freezing snow outside to listen to the leader.

Mossflight was nervous and had butterflies in her belly. She knew what this meeting was for. There was no cats who would become apprentices, warriors, or elders. That confirmed that Mossflight was right.

"My clan, I have some horibal news to share with you." Bramblestar started and no one talked. He seemed pause and take in a sharp breath before telling everyone "The Dark Forest is back."

Gasps, yowls of alarm, cursing, and furious hisses sounded from the crowd of cats.

"The Dark Forest?" Sunblaze gasped. He had heard the warriors' and elders' stories of the battle. They made it sound terrible but each of them ended in a happy way. With the Dark Forest running away and they said that the Dark Forest would never bother the clans again.

They where wrong.

"I thoght they died or something!" Redfur mewed, eyes no longer happy. They where filled with fear. The fur on the back of his neck rose slightly.

Bramblestar rose his tail for silence and it took a minute to get it that way. "I understand the worry you all have. We shall begin battle training for each cat tomorrow and I will speak with each clan leader tomorrow about this and make sure that they knew. Any questions?"

"When is the battle?" "I thoght Tigerstar and Hawkfrost where gone!" "Who are the traitors?" "How do you know?" Voices rose in the crowd.

"The battle is in less than half a moon." Bramblestar yowled over the clan firmly. "I thoght that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost where gone too. I don't know who all tbe traitors are in the clan, I only know one. But I wont tell who it is and I will deal with them later." Bramblestar gazed around the clearing his eyes fell on Mossflight for a heart beat and then he moved on.

Mossflight let out a sigh of relief. It was comforting to know that the leader would not tell but she was still not sure about the other cats who knew.

Murmers rippled throgh the gathered cats as Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge. He padded over to Squirrelflight, who watched him worriedly and then he mewed some thing to her. The leader turned to look twords Mossflight and then nodded once and turned back to his mate.

"I can't belive this!" Sunblaze exclaimed. "It is horibal!"

Redfur, eyes still wide whispered "I wonder who the traitor or traitors are." He glanced around uneasily.

"Me too." Sunblaze agreed with a slight nodd.

Mossflight blinked and pretened to agree by nodding. _Only if you knew..._ Questions came to her mind. If she told them would they accept her? Wouls they listen to the whole story and hear why she was really there? She was only there to know the plan and help the clans, and now she did. Would they still like her? Would they tell anyone else?

... Would she be part of the clan? ...

Mossflight banished the thoghts as soon as they came. She clawed at the ground slightly and gazed around the camp. It was almoust sun-down by now and the air was getting even colder around her. She could even see little puffs of white smoke coming from her steady breathing.

* * *

Mossflight woke in the morning. Soft, cold leaf-bare light shown through the entrance to the den and only a few warriors still slept in the den with her. Mossflight sat up in the moss and feather nest and then gave herself a quick grooming then stood and stretched each leg in turn and slowly made her way out of the warm den.

Mossflight blinked, blinded by the light shining off of freshly fallen, fluffy white snow that blanketed the ground. There was now a few inches. _This is going to be a hard battle...Starclan please let the snow melt and send good prey before the battle!_ She sent a silent message to Starclan as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Mossflight padded over towards the fresh kill pile but then tripped. She fell into a huge pile of white snow. On her back she felt a bunch of tiny paws and a few voices.

"We win!" A kit yelled in a high voice.

"Next time, stay off our territory!" A playful growl sounded next to Mossflight's ear.

The third kit laughed "We will be the best warriors ever!" She exclaimed.

"Yea we will!" The first kit purred.

Mossflight turned over and opened her eyes. The kits jumped from her and stood watching her with amusement in their eyes.

_I probably look like a snowcat covered in all of this_ snow! Mossflight realized.

"Spiritkit, Acornkit, Stripekit!" Squirrelflight ran over. "I am so sorry." She mewed towards Mossflight.

"It is fine." Mossflight shivered, trying to get out of the snow. Once she got out she gave her freezing pelt a good shake but that did not do much.

Mossflight watched as Squirrelflight herded her kits towards the nursery, telling them firmly that now they have to stay in the nursery instead of playing.

Mossflight settled down on a snowy rock and started to take clumps of snow out of her fur.

"What happened to you?" A voice mewed next to her.

Mossflight looked up to see the white warrior that she was best friends with. Snowstep.

"Oh, I got ambushed by Squirrelflight's kits." Mossflight explained to him and then continued grooming her belly fur from the clumps of snow.

"I see. They have really gotten big. And fast." Snowstep mewed "They attacked me yesterday."

A brown and cream tom padded over to them and mewed to Snowstep "Your needed on for battle training at the training hollow." He mewed.

"All right, Molepelt." Snowstep sighed and padded past warrior and twords a group of waiting cats by the camo entrance. He sat down and glanced over at Mossflight but quickly turned away.

Molepelt whispered to her "You know he likes you, right?" He blinked, looking at her with his soft, amber eyes.

Mossflight sighed and nodded, looking at the snow-covered warrior. "Yes."

"Okay well, I better go." Molepelt mewed then turned and ran over to join the other warriors too.

Mossflight watched for a short moment then returned to cleaning her pelt of still freezing snow.

**Please review! :D**


	20. Getting closer

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Keeralie Starflight- Sorry if I made it seem confusing. Snowstep likes Mossflight.**

Mossflight ducked away from Lionblaze's paws as he swiped at her. Next to her Ivypool did the same. They had been battle training all day along with Dovewing, Toadstep, and Lilystem. Right now they where practicing two on one. There was Lionblaze against Ivypool and Mossflight and Dovewing against Toadstep and Lilystem.

Mossflight reached out her paw and grabed a hold of Lionblaze's tail -a move she as a yound apprentice- and pulled. Lionblaze was unbalanced so Ivypool took this as a chance to jump up and knock him over.

Lionblaze grunted as his back hit the ground. He kicked her off with his back legs easily but just as Ivypool whent flying Mossflight stood up. Mossflight flipped him ober and pinned him down, with his face in the dirt.

"Okay! You win." Lionblaze mewed, trying to wiggle out of her hold while Ivypool padded over and helped hold him down.

Mossflight purred and got off, Ivypool soon let go too.

"I guess even the easiest moves can mess you all up." Lionblaze mewed then licked the now dirty fur on his shoulders.

"Good job Mossflight." Ivypool praised.

"Thank you." Mossflight purred, glad to have her mother's praise.

"We win!" Mossflight heard a loud she-cat yowl behind her. She turned to see Lilystem standing on top of Dovewing. Toadstep sat close by, licking a paw and bringing it over his right ear as he watched the two warriors.

"Okay, I think that is enough practice for today. Now get off Dovewing." Lionblaze mewed, smiling a little on the last part.

Lilystem hopped off and let the fluffy grey warrior get up.

"I'm going to be cleaning dirt from my pelt for a moon!" Dovewing complained then sighed loudly.

Lionblaze mewed "Lets go back to camp." He turned and padded away.

"Finally." Ivypool mewed and padded after him, soon fallowed by the other warriors.

Mossflight ran to catch up to Ivypool and soon fell in step with her mother.

"This is going to be a hard battle." Ivypool commented, flicking an ear.

"Yea." Mossflight said awkwardly. For some reason she did not like the cats in the clan talking about it, but she knew that she could never stop that. It was all Thunderclan talked about now, even the kits got in on it. The kits now played battle and pretended to be Firestar and Tigerstar and other warriors that they heard from the stories they where told. The kits thought it was fun, but Mossflight knew how wrong they where.

As Mossflight entered the camp it was already sun-down and the night sky was above them. It was a busy day for everyone. All cats practiced fighting skills -and even the medicine cats, queens, and elders- while the medicine cats where gathering herbs all day and making bundles of herbs all day, Bramblestar had visited each clan to talk to their leaders, even the kits where busy trying to coppy the warrior's battle moves. It was busy for everyone.

"All cats gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called as he apeared on the Highledge.

Mossflight settled down at the fresh kill pile -she had not eaten all day- and turned listen to what her leader had to say.

"I have talked to all the leaders of the clans." Bramblestar started "We have agreed to do the same as last time. Send three of our cats to each clan." His voice oddly echoed a little around the silent leaf-bare, stone hollow.

The leader paused and looked over hia clan while the silence stayed. He started again. "I have chosen who will go to each clan." He paused. "Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and Icecloud will go to Shadowclan, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Whitewing will go to Riverclan, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Foxleap will go to Windclan and Sunblaze and Seedfur will be the messengers." He listed off.

"Messenger?" Sunblaze whispered, coming over to Mossflight.

"I guess so." Mossflight mewed.

"So I don't get to fight?" Sunblaze wondered aloud.

"Only if needed." Mossflight mewed.

"But why?" Sunblaze asked.

"Because you and Seedfur are one of the fastest cats, and... your not that good at fighting." Mossflight mewed.

"I know. I just want to help." Sunblaze sighed.

"You will be." Mossflight mewed.

"Any questions?" Bramblestar called. Silence answered him and after a short moment he jumped down from his spot.

Mossflight reached over and picked out a rabbit. "I'm starving!" She exclaimed then bit into the prey. There was still snow on the ground but oddly prey kept running just enough so that no cat will go hungery, but nothing more.

"Me too." Sunblaze picked up a crow and bit into his prey as well, spitting out black feathers as he did so.

**Marry X-Mas! :D This chapter is shorter then normal but the next one should be long. Mary X-Mas and I hope everyone has a good one!**


	21. The Battle Begins

**I hope everyone had a very happy X-mas! I know I did! :) Let the battle begin!**

**Wazzy Girl- Thanks for advice and all of your thoghts on the story. To answer your question about Lilystem, I have to say that she is training in Thunderclan as well so that she does not stand out. In the story she is the only Dark Forest loyal cat in Thunderclan so she does not want any cat to notice yet. Again, thanks for the review!**

The days slowly slugged by one by one. The same routine happens, wake up, train, eat, sleep, train, wake up, train, eat, sleep, train, wake up... every day and night they trained harder and they barely ever hunted yet still, Mossflight was not tired.

It was now they day before the battle.

Mossflight sat in the camp clearing. It was almost night and her pelt prickled as cold rain fell on her fur. _It is as if Starclan is crying for the soon to be dead. _ Mossflight thoght sadly to herself.

She gazed around the clearing. Only a few cats sat in the cold rain, but Mossflight was one of them.

"What am I going to do?" Mossflight whispered aloud from her spot at the far side of camp. "If I stay with the clan Darkheart will kill me. If I don't, the dark forest might be taken over and I will lose everyone... Ivypool, Redfur, Sunblaze... Snowstep. And even if Darkhesrt loses, I will too." She smiled slightly as she said Snowstep's name but then shook her head. This was no time to look for a mate. Not a day before battle.

"I am going to lose either way. I am going to lose everyone." Mossflight sighed.

"What about everyone?" A cat asked while padded softly towards her. The cat's white and silver pelt stuck to her side because of the rain and made her look skinny.

Mossflight looked at her then looked away quickly and mewed. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing." The she mewed and sat down next to Mossflight.

Mossflight looked over at her mother in the eye. "It is just that... I don't know what to do." She whispered.

"I know how that is." Ivypool sighed. "You will figure it out though." She mewed quietly. Her gaze shifted away from Mossflight's and moved slowly around the camp.

"I know." Mossflight mewed and looked down at her white paws that where now brown with sticky mud.

"Don't worry. We beat them once and we can do it again." Ivypool tried to sound positive but failed.

"I wish I could believe that." Mossflight whispered.

Ivypool set her tail on Mossflight's back lightly.

"Don't worry. You will be fine." Ivypool mewed.

Mossflight did not reply. She just shifted her gaze to where Bramblestar was padding into the camp.

Bramblestar walked with his head low. He had seemed to be acting odd the last few days. He jumped at the slightest movements, he seemed deap in thoghts, and barely ate. He was very worried and scared for his clan and everyone could tell.

Bramblestar's dark brown tabby pelt stuck to his side as he padded up to his den. He had just gotten back from a meeting at the gathering island with the other leaders.

Mossflight wondered how it went but did not bother to ask.

"Okay, well you better get some sleep." Ivypool stood up.

"I don't want to sleep." Mossflight mewed, but knew that she had to.

"You need to though." Ivypool mewed softly to her.

"I know." Mossflight sighed and stood up. She flinched as rain fell on her nose.

"Come on, let's go. You don't want to be sick for the battle." Ivypool mewed.

"I know." Mossflight repeated then followed Ivypool into the warriors den and out of the cold rain.

Mossflight climbed into her nest and gave her self a quick grooming before settling down by Sunblaze for some more training.

* * *

Mossflight padded through the Place Of No Stars. She thought to her self as she gazed around the smelly, dark, lifeless forest. _I hope I never come here again. How do cats live here? _She soon noticed that no cat was walking around or fighting and there was no yowles and ear-splitting shreeks of pain.

She headed towards the meeting place and soon cats came into sight. Darkheart stood in the middle of the clearing on a rock while the rest of the Dark Forest crowded around.

"Tomorrow we fight!" Darkheart yowled and warriors around him cheered. "The clans will fall and The Dark Forest will rule!" Another wave of cheers and yowled sounded from the clan.

Mossflight scanned the clearing and soon found her friends. She padded over to them. Sunpelt, Treefur, and Skyfur yowled and cheered along with the others. Mintclaw and Snowstep just backed away into the shadows.

"Sunpelt, Treefur!" Mossflight padded over to them. "Are you guys really with these cats?" She whisper-hisses to the toms.

"Well yea." Sunpelt mewed. "Eh. Who would not be?" He snorted and then turned back and joined the cheering again as Darkheart yowled out another thing.

"Mossflight. Don't worry, I am just trying to blend in. You don't want to look like a traitor around them." Treefur responded.

"So, you're not with them?" Mossflight asked.

"No. I never was." Treefur flicked his tail "And I never will." He added.

"Good." Mossflight nodded and then slowly retreated to where Mintclaw and Snowstep hid and joined them, hoping not to be seen. She knew that Treefur was smart and that she knew he was right, but she still could not help but worry for her friend.

"Remember, we fight at sun high!" Darkheart yelled and then added "Now leave!" With that cats turned and sprinted into the shadows on the trees.

Mossflight jumped up and ran along with them before they could notice that she was OoOhiding. Snowstep and Mintclaw followed her as they ran.

* * *

Mossflight woke in her nest. She stood up in her soft nest and stretched each leg in turn and the sat down and gazed around the den. About half the cats where already out of the den. Mossflight quickly groomed herself and then got back up and walked out of the warm den.

Mossflight stepped into the snowy camp. A cold wind hit her in the face and made her flinch but it stopped after that. Mossflight padded over to the fresh-kill pile where Bramblestar talked quickly to the warriors who were going to be leaving along with the messengers.

Mossflight padded around them and picked out a vole. She settled down close by and listened to them as they chatted. Mossflight tuned them out after a few minutes as all they mewed about was when they where leaving to go to the other camps.

"Hey Mossflight." A white tom padded up to her and stood in front of her.

"Oh hi Snowpelt. Want some?" She pointed to the vole. She was not very hungary because of how nervous she was about the battle. It was her very first battle and was going against The Dark Forest. The thought made her pelt prickled and made her feel uneasy.

"Sure. I am not very hungry though." Snowstep shrugged and then bent down and took a bite of the vole.

"Yea, I don't think I could eat much more." Mossflight sighed and looked at the half eaten vole between them.

"Nervous?" Snowstep asked after swallowing.

"Yea. Kind of." Mossflight turned away.

"Everyone is." Snowstep licked her shoulder. "The clans will win and everything will go back to normal, you just wait and see."

Mossflight jump simply nodded a little as she watched a small bug crawl around in the snow. Her belly did flips as she thought more about what the battle would be like and how close it is.

Snowstep soon finished the prey and mewed "The battle is getting close."

Mossflight nodded and watched as the patrols were sent out of camp. Her pelt prickled.

Snowstep stood up. "I am going to go talk to Dewpelt" he mewed.

"Okay." Mossflight mewed. Snowstep flicked his tail in a good-bye and padded across the camp to where Dewpelt sat alone. Dewpelt sat along at the side of camp and stared at his paws but as Snowstep said something Dewpelt's gaze brightened a bit.

Mossflight let her gaze travel around camp, wondering what her brothers where doing. She saw Redfur gathering cob webs, he even got the kits to help by making it into a contest to see who could get the most. Mossflight smiled and continued searching for Sunblaze.

She soon found Sunblaze saying something to Amberheart who looke as if she was about to cry. Amberheart had never liked battle training but was good at it. To her battles where the worst to her. She would do anything else then battle. Sunblaze tried to calm her.

Mossflight turned away as she saw movement by the camp entrance. She looked over and saw Lilystem glance around the camp and leave, soon followed by Seedfur, Snowstep, and all the other cats who trained in the dark forest.

She sighed. _It's time... _She told herself and got up and ran after them deep into Thunderclan territory.

They where all panting by the time they reached the spot, all but Mossflight.

"Well, this is it." Seedfur mewed, voice cracking and showing how terrified she really was.

"Yes." Lilystem mewed and curled up to sleep and go to the Dark Forest. Seedfur curled by a tree and Snowstep stretched out on a little moss next to a tree. Toadstep layed down as well.

Mossflight watched as they all quickly fell asleep and right before she joined them movement caught her eye.

Mossflight turned to look closer and saw a cat moving closer to her. She stood and unleashed her claws onto the ground.

"It's just me." The orange tom mewed, holding up his tail.

"Oh." Mossflight sheathed her claws and licked her shoulder embarrassed a couple of times as she noticed who it was. It was Firestar.

"Mossflight, have you figured out your power yet? You need it to defeat the Dark Forest." Firestar asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Mossflight sighed, sitting down.

"You will know soon. Use it." Firestar mewed then left by padding away.

Mossflight sighed. _How can I use it if I don't know what it is?! _She let out an annoyed hiss as layed down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"It is almost time." Mossflight heard a voice say close to her. She looked around to see that she was standing in the crowd of cats with Darkheart in the middle. "Get into your groups!" He commanded.

Mossflight glanced around and joined a group of cats. This was the group who would attack Windclan. Seedfur and Lilystem padded over as well.

"You're in this group too?" Seedfur asked, seeming slightly relieved.

"Yes." Mossflight answered quickly, she wanted to be in the Thunderclan one though. Not to show she was a traitor but to show that she was always there for her clan and always will be.

"It's time!" Darkheart let out a yowl. "Attack!"

**In the next few chapters you get to see the battle through Mossflight, Sunblaze, and Redfur's eyes and see what they are doing in the battle. :) The next chapter will be up soon (Like always)! :D**


	22. Attack

**Thank you all for reading the story! :D I am sorry to say that it is almoust over, but there are a few more surprises! :D Sorry if I am not that good at writing battles...**

**Shadow- Thanks for reading. :) Glad to know you are still reading my story.**

**Mossflight's POV**

Mossflight stood at the top of the Windclan camp entrance. Down below was most of Windclan and three cats from the other clans. She watched and waited, Lilystem on her right side and Blackclaw on her left. Now it was sun high and it was time for the battle. Mossflight's pelt prickled worriedly for all the clan cats around the lake.

"Dark Forest attack!" Blackclaw yowled after a long moment of sitting under the sun, he was the leader of the cats who would be attacking Windclan. He sprange from his spot and launched himself down the slope and into the camp, half of the cats followed while the rest stayed behind for the later attack.

Mossflight, Seedfur, and Lilystem ran down the slope with him. Lilyfur launched herself at Nightcloud who hissed and slashed at Lilystem angrily, while Mossflight and Seedfur hung back.

"I am a messenger! I need to go to Thunderclan and join Sunblaze." Seedfur told Mossflight quickly.

"Okay, go then." Mossflight mewed. Seedfur nodded and ran out of the camp.

"Come on! What are you doing?" A Darkclan warrior stopped in frount of Mossflight. Around them the battle grew as more Dark Forest cats joined the fight.

"Saving the clans." Mossflight hissed and lashed out with her claws at the gray tabby tom.

The tom hissed "Traitor!" And dodged the claws, he tried to claw at her belly with his vary sharp, long claws. Mossflight took a step back quickly and then jumped over him, landing on the other side.

Mossflight turned quickly and clawed at the tom's sides as he hurried to turn to face her again. The marks she had made on his side quickly bleed, having blood streaming from them out but he foght on.

Mossflight dodged every blow and every now and then gave him claw marks on his shoulders or face.

After a short moment the warrior started to have troubles standing up. He stummbled to the side and slipped on a pool of dark red blood. He hissed then turned and flead when Mossflight padded over and stood, looking down at him with a paw raised, ready to lash out again.

"That was easy." Mossflight told and quickly gave a small scratch on her shoulder a lick. It barely bleed at all.

Mossflight soon jumped back up and helped a Riverclan cat fight off two Dark Forest cats.

**Sunblaze's POV**

Sunblaze sat under a bush, eyes wide and worried. _Where are you Seedfur? _He wondered worriedly as he peered out from under the bush. The battle had started and he had no idea where the other messenger, Seedfur, was. He never saw her leave the camp, maybe he had missed her or maybe she got caught up in the battle. Or maybe she was with the Dark Forest.

The last possibility made him slide his claws into the ground under him. A screech sounded not to far away and that made him slide his claws in deeper. _I can't fight! I can't fight! I can't fight! _Sunblaze reminded himself over and over. He was not vary good at fighting, and did not like it either, also he was the messenger so he had to stay safe.

"Sunblaze? Sunblaze?" A soft she-cat voice called.

Sunblaze peered out another side of the bush and saw Seedfur who was sneeking around the side of the Thunderclan camp and sniffing along any place he could be hiding.

"Seedfur!" Sunblaze called softly to the older warrior.

Seedfur turned her head twords him and must have saw his orange pelt from under the bush because she padded over and joined him.

"Whare where you?" Sunblaze hissed, sheathing his claws.

"Sorry." Was all that Seedfur told him.

Sunblaze let out an annoyed sigh and then turned to watch the battle happening in the Thunderclan camp.

"I really am sorry." Seedfur added.

"I know." Sunblaze whispered "Now stay quite." He hushed her quickly and then turned back to watching the camp.

**Redfur's POV**

Redfur stayed in the medicine cat den with Jayfeather and Briarlight. Briarlight was in the herb store to keep her safer and Jayfeather was reaching for a pile of herbs as the yowles and battle cries started out side.

Redfur's pelt bristled with worry as it went on for a while. He peeked his head out of the den and looked for his family.

Ivypool foght off two warriors that had backed her up to the stone wall of the camp. Sunblaze sat under a bush near the camp entrance with Seedfur like he was supposed to, and Redfur could not see Mossflight.

Redur not being able to see his sister made him worry even more as he double checked the camp but still could not see the white and grey pelt of his sister.

Redfur ducked back into the den when a Dark Forest warrior caught sight of him and started padding closer. Redfur did know how to fight from all of the practice they ha been doing but he was still scared of fighting anyone.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked, looking at Redfur with his blind blue eyes. He probably senced Redfur's worry and how suddenly scared he was.

Redfur did not have time to open his mouth because a Dark Forest warrior soon burst the den. His black fur making him look like a shadow in the dark den.

Briarlight gasped from her spot and Jayfeather hissed. Redfur let out a growl and lashed out at the warrior but missed because the warrior simply stepped to the side.

The warrior laughed and ran twords Redfur and hit Redfur in the face with his long, sharp, and painful claws. Redfur staggered backwards, stunned by the for a short moment but he shook it off. Sticky and hot dark red blood flowed from right under his left eye and streamed doqn hia face, dripping onto the ground.

Redfur was shoved to the ground roughly and he could feel claws ripping throgh his pelt. He let out a ear-splitting screech as the pain came. The warrior laughed and dug his claws in deeper

Suddenly the weight lifted and the pain edged away a little. Redfur got up and unsheathed his claws for another attack that he was sure to lose but stood shocked to see Jayfeather facing the black Dark Forest cat who was laying on the ground now.

**Sorry if I am not good at writing battles, it is something I must work on. Please review.**


	23. War

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :) Your welcome for the quick update.**

**Spottedpelt-Windclan- Thanks for reading and I am sorry from the spelling errors. I forgot to go over that last chapter before posting.**

**Yoyo- Thanks for reading! Good guess on the power but try again.**

**Sparksleaf- thanks for staying with the story the whole time. :) I actually did finish yesterday but I forgot to put it up.**

**Mossflight's** **POV**

Mossflight ran after a dark forest warrior as the brown tabby she-cat ran from her, blood streaming from her pelt and leaving a trail on the ground.

Mossflight fallowed but soon was knocked off her paws. Mossflight was thrown sideways against a small but strong tree roughly. She let out a few coughs as ahe fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up to see Lilystem padding over to her quickly.

"I knew you where always a traitor." Lilystem spat at her. "All these clan cats are mouse hearts and your one of them." Lilystem stood over Mossflight as Mossflight glared up at her with hatred flaring in her eye.

"You're the traitor, Lilystem. Don't you care about family?" Mossflight hissed.

"I only care about being a warrior." Lilystem answered a little too proudly.

"You're a flea-brain. You really think that being a warrior is all about battles?" Mossflight struggled to stand but her side made it very painful. She tried not to show the pain but she dis not know if she succeeded in her try or failed.

"Yes! A warrior loves to fight for their clan!" Lilystem growled and lashed her tail.

"I do like to fight for my clan but I do it the right way." Mossflight mewed.

"You're a coward!" Lilystem threw herself at Mossflight as she could no longer hold in all the anger she had. Lilystem tore at Mossflight's pelt as Mossflight's spine hit the ground.

Mossflight struggled under her hold and then went still.

Lilystem stood up soon. "That was easier then I thought." She shook her pelt out and then turned to pad away and join the battle again.

Mossflight stood up. She smiled. "You forget that even the kit moves can kill." She hissed to her ex-clan mate and jumped onto the she-cat's back and biting her neck while clawing her back at the same time.

Lilystem let out a loud screech and tryed to throw off Mossflight and forgot the first move she ever learned. When a cat in on your back you roll over.

Mossflight jumped from Lilystem and then hooked her paw out and tripped Lilystem as she ran for Mossflight. Mossflight pinned down Lilystem, who wiggled to face her. Lilystem snapped at Mossflight with her jaws, eyes filled with anger and hatred and the need to kill.

Mossflight tore at Lilystems neck and throat untill the cat fell still and stopped breathing and her eyes faded to another place.

Mossflight let out a rough sigh and pushed Lilystem away as she stood up. Mossflight looked down at the dead cat.

"I-I killed her..." Mossflight told her self. She never meant for this to happen but she knew that if she did not kill Lilystem, Lilystem would kill her.

**Sunblaze's POV**

Sunblaze watched from his spot under the bush as a Dark Forest warrior padded into the medicine cat den. He gasped and dig his claws into the ground. He wanted to run and save his brother and Jayfeather and Briarlight but he could not. He had to stay where he was untill he had to get back up.

"Sunblaze? You okay?" Seedfur whispered worriedly.

"Yea." Sunblaze mewed and that was when he noticed that he was shaking.

"He is going to be fine." Seedfur told him.

"How can you be sure?" Sunblaze asked, turning and staring into her eyes.

"Because he is not the only one there and he has had battle training." Seedfur answered.

"Who else is there? A blind cat and a cat without use of her hind legs? They are not going to be much help." Sunblaze hissed. He was not usually this mean but the stress was getting to him.

Seedfur looked away without a word and immediately Sunblaze felt bad but did not say anything either.

**Redfur's POV**

Redfur stood up quickly. In front of him stood Jayfeather. The blind tom's pelt stood on end as he faced the black warrior in front of him.

"Just give up." The warrior told him in a deep voice.

"No." Jayfeather lashed out with both paws as he leaned forward. He got the warrior on the nose.

The warrior hissed in surprise. He clearly did not think that the blind medicine cat would be able to hurt him in anyway. He leapt at Jayfeather who blindly stood there.

"Duck Jayfeather!" Briarlight screemed.

Jayfeather ducked at the last second and made the black tom going flying and smash into Redfur.

Redfur fell over, the tom on top of him. Redfur licked him in the stomach with as much power as he could and sent the warrior flying again.

This time the warrior hit the stone wall of the den and Redfur heard a loud snap of bone that made him wince.

The black Dark Forest warrior fell to the ground, still, dead, liveless.

"Good job." Jayfeather mewed to Redfur who stood frozen with shock and staring at the cat he had killed.

"You too." Was all Redfur could manage.

"Lets get your wounds fixed." Jayfeather mewed and reached for the first herb bundle.

"I will be fine." Redfur mewed, forcing his eyes away from the dead cat in their den. He was dimly aware of the blood the streamed from under his left eyes and a few deep scratches on his pelt.

"No. You wont. This clan needs you now get over here." Jayfeather mewed annoyed.

**Please review!**


	24. Lost Lives

**Thanks for all the good reviews! :D**

**Yoyo- Thanks for the reviews. :) I am glad you like the story. Good guess again but try again. :3**

**Sparksleaf- I am glad to have you and your friend likeing the story, but please remember that you can get in trouble for taking another person's idea. I am fine with you taking ideas from this story but please remember not to copy and call it your own.**

**Mossflight's POV**

Mossflight quickly turned away from the dead cat in frount of her and ran back to join the fight. She noticed that the second wave of Dark Forest cats had came.

Mossflight paused and watched as the cats ran down the slope and attacked the already tired and hurt clan cats.

Mossflight jumped at a brown tabby tom. She smelled of Shadowclan.

"Mossflight! It is me!" The brown tom struggled under her.

"Treefur?" Mossflight pushed away from him. "I thoght you where not with the Dark Forest!" She exclaimed to her friend.

"I am not." Treefur mewed, looking a little hurt. "Why in the name of Starclan would I ever be with them?"

Mossflight sighed "Sorry."

"It's fine. Hey, where is Seedfur and Lilystem? I thoght they where in your group." Treefur mewed.

"Seedfur is a messenger for my clan and Lilystem..." Mossflight trailed off and looked at her white paws that where now stained red.

"It okay. She was a traitor anyways." Treefur put his tail on Mossflight's shoulder.

Mossflight nodded and looked at him.

"Come on, lets fight!" Treefur mewed then took off back into the large mass of fighting cats.

Mossflight got up and sprinted after him, quickly helping a queen who was fighting off two Dark Forest warriors.

**Sunblaze's POV**

Sunblaze sat silently under the bush. His tail lashed back and forth.

"They need help out there." Seedfur whispered to Sunblaze. She was losing hope.

Sunblaze looked over where she was watching. Lionblaze was helping the queens fight off a large group of Dark Forest warriors that where slowly making their way into the nursery.

"Look! Who is that?" Seedfur exclaimed and shifted her gaze to the front of the camp.

Sunblaze followed her gaze to see many stary cats run into camp. These ones where different thogh, they had stars in their fur instead of just looking like dark misty cats like the Dark Forest cats where.

"Firestar!" Seedfur pointed to a cat with a strong, bright orange pelt who ran to help at the nursery. "Starclan is still here!" Her eyes brightened with hope.

"They will still need help though. Stay here. I am going to get help!" Sunblaze stood up.

"Be careful." Seedfur mewed.

"I will." Sunblaze mewed then ducked out from underneath the bush.

Sunblaze ran out of camp, sprinting for Windclan territory.

**Redfur's POV**

Redfur sat there impatiently as Jayfeather fixed his wounds.

"Stop wiggling." Jayfeather told him in his usually grumpy voice.

Redfur did not say a thing but he did try to sit still.

Suddenly a cat bursted into the den and Redfur let out a hiss in surprise, jping backwards a bit.

"Redfur calm down. It's just Squirrelflight." Jayfeather mewed and then added "And Spiritkit."

Squirrelflight padded forward and put the kit in a nest. Squirrelflight had a gash on her forpaw and small cuts on her shoulders but they can be dealt with later.

"Please save her." Squirrelflight pleaded, eyes wide with worry for the dark tabby she-kit with a red stripe down her back.

"A warrior got into the nursery and got to Spiritkit. Don't worry though, no other kits are hurt. That warrior did pay though. Trust me he did." Squirrelflight kept on going out of her worry for her kit.

Redfur tuned out Squirrelflight and quickly grabed a bundle of herbs while Jayfeather got lots of cob webs.

Redfur applied a mixture of already chewed marigold, goldenrod, and chirvil leaves onto the kit's wounds while Jayfeather covered them with cobwebs.

Before long they had finished and Squirrelflight still chatted on.

"I should have -" Squirrelflight was cut off by Jayfeather.

"Spiritkit will be fine. She will stay in here for the rest of the battle though. Don't worry, she will be safe. Now go back to fighting." Jayfeather mewed.

Squirelflight nodded quickly, turned, and left the den.

"The battle has died down. The second wave comes soon." Jayfeather mewed.

"Then lets get out there and help." Redfur picked up a bunch of herb bundles.

"Come on Briarlight, you can help too." Jayfeather told the she-cat, as he had promised not to leave her out, and then picked up a bunch of herb bundles too.

Redfur ran out of the den and blinked in the sun light, blinded for a moment. He gazed around and saw that blood and fur where everywhere and many cats where hurt, along with a few dead cats.

A Riverclan she-cat let out a loud wail as she pressed close against a younger, light brown tom. And a few Dark Forest cats layed abandoned on the ground.

Redfur ran over to Bramblestar who was laying on the ground, blood flowing from his wounds.

"Is he going to be okay?" A frightened voice asked behind him.

"He is losing a life. Help me get him to his den." Jayfeather mew sounded along with the frightened she-cat. The she-cat was most likely Squirrelflight and she had just found out Bramblestar was hurt.

"Redfur, take care of him. Me and Briarlight will care for everyone else." Jayfeather mewed.

Redfur turned and nodded to him before feeling slightly guilty and adding "Okay."

Jayfeather padded off to Brightheart who was licking a bleeding wound on one of her back legs.

Squirrelflight helped pick up Bramblestar and Leafpool came up to help carry him.

Redfur lead the way into the den, holding one herb bundle with cob webs in it in his jaws. When the dark tabby tom was layed down in his nest Redfur began his work.

Bramblestar was still alive but barely, his breathing was shallowing with each breath and Redfur knew that he would lose a life but this was his first time seeing it and did not know what to expect from it.

_He will be fine right? _He wondered in his head as his paws worked quickly.

Bramblestar had a gash on his neck and his back was torn all over and one leg had a deep bite wound.

Redfur worked quickly but blood pooled around his paws as he worked.

"I will get moss!" Leafpool ran from the den.

Squirrelflight watched worriedly, practically on pushing over Redfur as she tried to get a better look.

"Can you leave the den?" Redfur tried to ask nicely but his brown eyes gave away that he was serious about it and did not want her here.

"Okay." Squirrelflight dipped her head and hesitantly left.

Redfur turned and continued to help, soon joined by Leafpool who press moss to the wound and it stopped the blood quickly but before Redfur could do any more Bramblestar fell still.

Leafpool stepped back and watched silently. Redfur did the same, not sure what to do.

"They are coming again!" Dovewing's warning yowl came from out side the den.

Suddenly Bramblestar opened his eyes and his bresthing started again in a gasp. His wound seemed to be healed all the way but the worst that was soon healed after he woke.

"Thank you." Bramblestar sat up.

"Stay here for a minute. You can't leave just yet or you will just stumble around. Your strength will be back soon." Leafpool mewed.

Bramblestar blinked and nodded, his tail swishing back and fourth as a battle cry sounded out side and then the yowls and hisses and growls of battleing cats sounded outside.

"Now you may go." Leafpool mewed, and Bramblestar pushed past her and back into the battle. He had lost his first life.

**Thanks for all the good reviews and the answers to your questions will be shown soon. :3**


	25. Darkheart

**Thanks for reading! By the way Sunblaze does not get a POV in this chapter because the whole time he is with Mossflight or Redfur.**

**Mossflight's POV**

Mossflight turned around as a tom called her name, Onestar.

"Mossflight!" Onestar called again.

_He is calling for me right? _Mossflight shook her head and ran over.

"What is it?" She asked the Windclan leader who was covered in blood, behind him stood a few of his warriors and a Sunblaze who looked pale and as if he was going to faint.

"Go to your camp. Thunderclan needs help." Onestar ordered.

"Okay." Mossflight nodded and then her and the group ran out of camp, leaving the battling cats behind.

Mossflight ran ahead of the group and even the Windclan cats fell behind as she sprinted past them.

"How... does she... run like... that?" A Windclan tom, asked behind her as he panted while they jumped over the river border that separated their territories.

"I... don't know." A she-cat panted as she tried to run to keep up.

All the sudden a battle cry sounded behind her and Sunblaze screamed.

Mossflight skidded to a stop and just about ran into a tree in the processes. She was not panting at all as she stopped and ran over to Sunblaze.

Sunblaze had his muzzle pressed into the ground with a black tom standing on him so that Sunblaze could not move a kitten-step.

"Darkheart!" Mossflight gasped and nearly fell backwards at the sight of him.

The tom had his paw raised for a death-blow to Sunblaze but froze a second before and turned his blazing yellow eyes to Mossflight.

Darkheart let go of Sunblaze and shoved him into a thorn-bush a fox length away. "That will hold you while I kill this traitor." He snarled, not taking his eyes off of Mossflight.

Mossflight took a step back.

"What's the matter kit? To scared to join my side? Do you care too much for the weak?" Darkheart hissed.

Behind Mossflight a few Windclan cats fled towards the camp but two stayed, watching in fear and excitement.

"No." Mossflight whispered.

"What was that? I could not hear you." Darkheart padded closer.

"No!" Mossflight screamed this time and then threw herself at the warrior, knocking him away.

Sunblaze hissed close by, clearly in pain from the thorns that gripped and tore at his yellow and orange fur.

"You can't defeat me!" Darkheart laughed evilly as he landed safely not too far away.

Mossflight was suddenly thrown off her paws and he landed on the ground, pinned down with his teeth in her scruff to hold her still.

"Don't worry, it will be a long and painful death." Darkheart whispered, showing long, thorn sharp claws that he had clearly sharpened before stuck them into her back.

"Sunblaze!" Mossflight gasped, seeing him fall out of the bush and land on the ground. "Run! Get help!" She called, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but it only made the pain worse.

Sunblaze took off, sprinting for the camp. Leaving Mossflight alone to fight Darkheart while the rest of the Windclan warriors fled along side Sunblaze, not wanting to see her death.

**Redfur's POV**

Redfur padded out of the leader's den as he followed Leafpool and Bramblestar. He looked around and then ran twords the medicine cat den, where Jayfeather was standing and talking to a she-cat.

"Of course I came again Jay's Wing." The she-cat mewed as Redfur padded past and into the medicine cat den. She was a skinny white she-cat with dark green eyes. "Now I must help in battle."

"Be safe." Jayfeather mewed then turned and followed Redfur in. "Starclan is here to help." He mewed to Redfur.

Redfur just nodded since he does not talk much.

"Could you get Spiritkit to the back of the den by Briarlight?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes." Redfur mewed then looked twords the kit who was wounded. He did not want to wake she she-kit so instead he grabbed a side of the nest between his jaws and carefully pulled in next to Briarlight.

"I will keep her safe." Briarlight promised, eyes bright like always. She seemed happy to help with anything she could.

Redfur dipped his head in thanks and then padded twords the den entrance. Right as he was peeking out of the den he was pushed to the side roughly.

"Oh my Starclan! I am so sorry Redfur!" Sunblaze gasped, looking at his brother he had knocked over on the way into the den.

"I-It's fine..." Redfur mewed, shocked by the sudden blow. "What happened?" He asked, looking at how Sunblaze had clumps of fur torn away and cuts all over.

"No time! I need you and a few warrior to come help Mossflight!" Sunblaze mewed quickly, in a scared voice.

"What happened?" Redfur asked again.

"No time! Come on!" Sunblaze hissed to Redfur. He turned and sprinted out of the den leaving Redfur to follow.

"Take this." Jayfeather gave Redfur two bundles of herbs and cobwebs inside.

Redfur nodded and picked them up and ran out of the den. He ran, dodging fighting Starclan, Dark Forest, and clan cats as he made his way quickly to where his brother stood with two other cats.

Ivypool and Amberheart stood by Sunblaze. "Lets go!" Sunblaze yowled, not letting Redfur take a heartbeat of a break. They turned and followed Sunblaze as he ran through the forest and to where Mossflight was.

**Please review and your welcome for the quick update. :)**


	26. Another Death

**Thanks for reading. I am guessing that there shall only be 3 more chapters left, but that is just a guess. This chapter will be only Mossflight.**

**Hollyleaf is cool- I thoght of that and I might add it in but right now I still need to see how many chapters there are to go. Maybw I will add it in somewhere.**

**Shadow- Maybe it is, maybe it's not... ;)**

Mossflight wiggled under Darkheart's grasp. She could hear paw steps of running cats so she knew that Sunblaze had gotten help but before they reached her Darkheart was knocked into the nearest tree.

Mossflight got up, wincing at the sharp pain in her back. She looked over to see a red and orange spotted tom standing in front of Darkheart, his fur was fluffed up to make him look twice as big.

Mossflight sniffed the air. _A non-clan cat saved me?! _She let out a low growl. This tom smelled of the Twoleg place. Beside her Sunblaze, Redfur, Ivypool, and Amberheart had came to help.

Ivypool gasped at the sight of the tom.

The unknown cat jumped at Darkheart when he was down and sliced his shoulder with his claws and jumped away before he could get hurt.

Ivypool joined in the fight by doing the same, jumping at him but this time slicing his ears while he was focused on the kittypet, then jumping away quickly.

"Ivypool." Darkheart whispered, smiling slightly. "How nice of you to join in the death of your own kits."

"Non of them are going to die Darkheart." Ivypool hissed, neck fur raising slightly.

"Oh, your wrong. All of them will." Darkheart mewed.

The kittypet silently came up behind the warrior and jumped at him, raking his back with his claws.

Darkheart let out a yowl and rolled over, squishing the tom under his weight. Clearly the kittypet did not know that move.

Mossflight hissed and ran towards Darkheart when he turned back to Ivypool. She raked her claws along his side and tried to step back for what ever attack was coming but Darkheart seemed ready.

Darkheart turned quickly and kicked out powerfully with his hind-leg, hitting Mossflight under the muzzle and sending her flying backwards.

Mossflight landed on the ground ans slid for a few seconds, shocked by the hard hit.

"Mossflight!" Sunblaze yelled frozen in his place from shock. Next to him Amberheart pressed her face into his fur so she would not watch.

Redfur dropped his herbs and ran over, quickly checking over her.

Mossflight saw stars and double at first but then shook her head and focued on the battle.

She jumped up and glared at Darkheart who had pinned Ivypool against a tree now. Mossflight ran over, jumped , gripping his shoulder with her claws and then kicked off the tree with amazing force. Her claws snagged in his skin and muscles and meat as she jumped, her claws making him follow.

She landed perfectly, pinning him down below her and knocking the wind out of him. She snarled and he clearly was shocked.

Darkheart's eyes where wide and white with shock and the blood from his shoulder made Mossflight's paws even more stained red then before.

"Any last words?" Mossflight asked, mimicking his voice in and evil way.

"I trained you too well." Darkheart spat at her, struggling to be released.

It shot another pain in Mossflight's wound on her back to pin him down in this way but she continued anyways.

Mossflight rose a paw in the air, claws sparkling in the late sun light and then she struck down.

His head rolled backwards and his eyes dulled and blood splattered the ground.

Mossflight pushed away from him and then stared down at the lifeless body. _I killed another cat... _She thought angrily to herself but quickly reminded herself that it was the best thing she could do.

"M-moss-mossflight?" A voice squeaked behind her.

Mossflight turned around to see her family. Ivypool was sitting at the base of the tree she was pinned at, her expression unreadable. Next to her was the unknown kittypet. Sunblaze sat with a look of pure terror on his face, he was completely scared of her now. Amberheart still did not watch, she was shaking and still had her face in Sunblaze's fur. Redfur, eyes wide with his mouth open took a step back and then looked as if he was about to sprint away at top speed.

Mossflight watched them for a moment and then looked down at her paws. They no longer showed white and gray. They where red and stained with blood that could take days to wash out.

"Mossflight." Ivypool was the first to speak.

Mossflight looked up at her.

"Don't feel bad. You killed the worst warrior in the forest." Ivypool tried to cheer up everyone.

"Mossflight... you killed him." Sunblaze squeaked again, like he was not quite believing she did.

Mossflight did not answer. She sat down.

Redfur stood there awkwardly, ready to run if Mossflight moved an inch but then he let out a loud sigh. He reached for his herb bundle and then padded over to Mossflight slowly, pausing slightly as if he did not trust her.

Mossflight whispered and finally sheathed her claws. "Thank you."

_Why don't they trust me? I just killed the clans' worst enamy! _

The kittypet whispered something to Ivypool and she nodded sadly and answered "That is her."

"Me? What am I?" Mossflight asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Redfur continued to fix her wounds but turned his ears to listen as well. Sunblaze still kept his gaze on Mossflight.

Ivypool seemed uncomfertable all the sudden. She looked from the kittypet to all her kits.

Then Ivypool spoke up at last "He is your father."

**Please review! :D I really liked this chapter's ending.**


	27. Power

**Thanks for reading. I put up a poll that asks if I should make a story about her kits. Please vote. :)**

**Yoyo- Thanks for the reviews! :) I am glad you liked it. :D Maybe I will add your character in the story about her kits (If the poll says yes!). Oh, and that is another good guess but the power is told in this chapter! :)**

Mossflight shook her head. Had she heard right? "_What _did you say?" She asked, standing up and lashing her tail.

"He's... your father." Ivypool repeated slowly, clearly uncomfortable with this.

"Dad?" Sunblaze squeaked.

The kittypet just nodded slightly. He twitched his tail back and fourth slightly as he stood there.

"This is Spark." Ivypool told them, looking at the yellow and orange spotted tom next to her.

"A _kittypet_?" Redfur hissed, pelt bristling as he stood next to Mossflight.

"Yes." Spark answered for them. "I heard some cats fighting and thought I should come help... Was that wrong?" He asked unsure.

"Oh course not." Ivypool answered for them, seeing the shocked faces of her kits.

"You fell in love with a kittypet?" Mossflight asked. When Ivypool just nodded she asked "How?"

Ivypool opened her mouth to speak but Redfur cut her off.

"I don't care how or why. We need to help in battle. Now I am not just going to sit here like kits, I am going to go help my dieing clan mates." Redfur turned and ran off without another word.

Mossflight glanced over at Ivypool, who looked pained and ran after Redfur as he sprinted twords the camp.

Thoughts swirled in her mind as she quickly ran past Redfur -who was out of breath already- on the way to camp. They quickly vanished like thin mist on a warm day when a ear-splitting screech of pain sounded from the camp.

Mossflight ran into the camp and saw that the battle was still fighting on but the clan cats where started to get tired. Mossflight herself though felt no problem, odd after killing two cats, being thrown at a tree, and battling many Dark Forest cats.

Then Firestar's voice rang through her head. "Mossflight, have you figured out your power yet? You need it to defeat the Dark Forest."

_Yes Firestar. I have. _Mossflight answered silently as a thought came to her. _I have the power of endless energy._

All those days of training when she never got tired, running and never needing to rest, never wanting to sleep, not being tired after her vigil... That was all because of this.

_And that is why the Dark Forest wanted me! I wouls never get tired! _She let out a hiss as she thought that. Now it was clear why they picked her.

Mossflight shook her head and then leaped into battle, trying to help save the nursery from the last wave of Dark Forest cats.

**Short chapter but oh well. Don't forget to review and vote!**


	28. Battle Is Over

**Thank for reading! I am sad to say that there is only this chapter and an epilogue left. Thank you for all the support. :D**

**Yoyo- I am not sure if they really do turn green or if they just look like it but every summer my eyes at least look green and in the winter they turn brown.**

Mossflight slipped past fighting cats next to the nursery and slid into the den. The squealing of a terrified kit sounded in Mossflight's ear. Mossflight turned to see a Dark Forest warrior throw Squirrelflight aside and then run for the two kits who where huddled deaply into the mossy nest.

Mossflight hissed and threw herself at the silver she-cat who was going for the kits. She sank her claws into her shoulders and then hung on.

The silver she-cat let out a surprised hiss and then rolled over. Mossflight jumped off easily and turned to watch her stand up.

The silver cat ran twords Mossflight but suddenly switched directions at the last seconds and as Mossflight turned the wrong way she slid her claws down Mossflight's side.

Mossflight let out a screech and turned around. She lashed out at the cat's face and sliced her nose, leaving a mark that was sure to turn into a nasty scar later. The she-cat jumped backwards and ran into Squirrelflight, who had now recovered from the blow earlier and was ready for battle again.

Squirrelflight lashed out with her claws and made deep claw marks along the silver she-cat's flank. Mossflight came forward as the she-cat let out a yowl and then raised a paw to lash out at her again.

The she-cat stood there, terrified for a second then turned and flead.

"Are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, already at her kits' nest within a few heartbeats.

"Yes." A kit mewed.

"We are okay." Answered another.

"Thank you Mossflight." Squirrelflight licked her kits then mewed to Mossflight.

Mossflight dipped her head then ran out of the torn nursery and into the camp clearing outside. By now it was late into the day and this was the last of the Dark Forest cats.

Mossflight threw herself at a cat who had pinned down Brightheart. Brightheart had deep wounds on her shoulders and a long scratch on her tail. She tried to push the gray cat away but failed. The tom reared up his paw, thorn sharp claws out to blow but right before Mossflight rammed into his side.

The tom flew for a few seconds and ended up a fox length or two away from them.

"Thanks." Brightheart mewed, looking at Mossflight as she stood up.

Mossflight did not show that she heard what Brightheart had said, she just jummped at the tom and swung at him with her claws out. She scored claw marks down his ears and made the gray tom lose blood quickly.

The tom turned and flead after a short moment, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he ran.

Mossflight turned around only a few Dark Forest warriors where left but soon they noticed that their clan mates had abandoned them, and then soon joined in running away.

Mossflight stood there for a moment, gazing around slowly. Dead cats layed in camp, blood and lose fur was everywhere, most of the dens where torn, and just about every cat got hurt but it was all worth it.

They had finally won over the Dark Forest.

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! :D The epilogue will be up soon along with the author's note.**

**Please don't forget to go to my profile and take the poll! My next story will be decided off of your votes!**


	29. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading this story and sending in the good reviews. Please vote on my profile poll if I should make a story about Mossflight's kits. I only have 4 votes so please send in yours**.

**Shadowfur1017- Thank you! :D**

**Shadow- Where you hyper when you wrote that? XD**

**Yoyo- Good luck! :D**

Mossflight woke in a dream forest. Not the Dark Forest. No, this one had warm sun light streaming to the forest floor in patches, tall trees with long sturdy branches, soft grass underpaw, and a small clear screek nearby with colourful round pebles at the bottom.

"I'm proud of you Mossflight." A she-cat voice whispered behind her.

Mossflight turned to see two cats. One, was the familiar Firestar with his bright orange pelt and bright green eyes. And the other one was a strong blue-gray she-cat with a sleek pelt and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Mossflight." Firestar greeted her. "You did well."

"Thank you Firestar. Who is this?" Mossflight wondered as she turned to the she-cat.

"This is Bluestar." Firestar answered "She was leader of Thunderclan before me."

Mossflight nodded, watching the older leader. Mossflight had heard stories of her from some of the elders.

Something was in Bluestar's eyes. Sadness? Happiness? It seemed like both. She said that she was proud of Mossflight. Mossflight wondered why.

"Why ars you here?" She asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"In time you will know." Bluestar answered the warrior, with a slight smile.

Mossflight sighed, knowing that the two leaders will give nothing away. But before she could open her mouth to say anything they disappeared and the forest did along with the forest too.

* * *

Mossflight woke in her moss and feathers nest. It was now a moon after the Dark Forest battle. She yawned and stretched and then padded out of the dark, empty warriors den and into the almoust sun-high leaf-bare light outside of the den.

Mossflight looked around the clearing. Most cats in the clan had survived the battle, but sadly a few had to leave. Bramblestar lost a life, Sandstorm had joined Firestar in Starclan, Spiderleg's body was broght back to the clan lifeless, and Purdy died a day later.

Even though cats died, more came to the clan. Cinderheart had given birth to Smokekit and Honeykit and Dovewing had given birth to Windkit and Stripekit. Also, Spark the kittypet joined the clan. Mossflight and her littermates where not too happy about it but they all forgave their parents for what they did.

Mossflight glanced around the camp and soon found Snowstep talking with Amberheart, Sunblaze, and Redfur. Redfur had become a great medicine cat and all the cats listened to him and respected him. While Sunblaze and Amberheart had grown even closer and Mossflight was pretty sure Amberheart would tell him she was expecting kits within the next moon.

Mossflight padded over to them and sat down, patiently waiting for Sunblaze to finish a story that Mossflight had listened to before. When Sunblaze finished Mossflight turned to Snowstep.

"I need to tell you something. Will you come out of camp so we can talk?" Mossflight asked the fluffy white tom with blue eyes.

"Sure." Snowstep stood up and followed Mossflight as she lead the way from camp and twords the lake shore.

"Is something wrong?" Snowstep asked when Mossflight sat down at the shore of the lake and curled her tail over her paws.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Mossflight started. She turned to look at him in the eye. She paused for a heart beat then purred "I'm expecting kits!"

**Please read the author's note and vote on my profile because the poll will only be up for a few more days.**


	30. Author's Note

**To all my readers:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Spiritkit. I do however own Mossflight, Sunblaze, Redfur, Darkheart, Blackclaw, Treefur, Sunpelt, Mintclaw, Skyfur, and Spark.**

**Thank you for all the good and bad reviews! :D I probably would have not finished this if it was not for all the good reviews I was being sent. :) Wow! So many reviews! Thank you for sending in so many!**

**I liked writing this story! (The weird thing is that at first I did not even mean for the story to be for Mosskit, it was ment for a kit I was going to name Silverkit.) I honestly did not think there would be so many chapters!**

**Special thanks to all my fellow RPs who read this story and gave reviews, especially you Shadow. :D Thank you Frostheart321 for Spiritkit. And thank you to a friend (Who I wont name) who gave me Spark's name because I am bad with kittypet names.**

**And Shadow, you where the first to get the power right with Creekfur in second. (If I got that right. If not I'm sorry) Yay! :D**

**Again thanks for all the support!**

**~From Ivypool (Or as my fellow RPers know me, ~From Dovewing)**


End file.
